


Sanguine

by Cyriusli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: After the crews meet up after Whole Cake Island on their way to Wano, where they need to take a couple day break in order to reset the logposes. Zoro and Sanji reunite and catch up on what they missed while apart. Zoro tells Sanji the story of how he slept with Law and this gets the two of them thinking, wanting to see if Law is willing to join them both. When Law declines, Sanji takes it upon himself to figure out how to get Law alone with Luffy, who is the person he is ultimately attracted to.





	1. Chapter 1

Sanji shifted on the bed next to him as he stubbed his cigarette in the small ashtray on the bedside table. In the time it had taken him to smoke, Zoro had managed to calm his breathing and steady his racing heart. His body had begun to settle into a relaxed state and he was enjoying the calmness of the moment even as exhaustion swept over him. Despite closing his eye, Zoro didn’t want to sleep; for once in his life he wanted to remain awake.

Sanji shifted closer to him, the heat of his body ghosting across Zoro’s skin in the places where the blond wasn’t actually touching him. Zoro felt Sanji’s foot slide under his calf and his knee press into the back of Zoro’s thigh. “You asleep?”

“Naw.” Zoro didn’t bother to open his eye. He could see Sanji in his mind’s eye, the slight smirk that he knew would be cross the blond’s lips; swollen and red from kissing. Sanji hummed into Zoro’s neck, pressing the lightest of kisses against Zoro’s jaw. Hair tickling at Zoro’s cheek, he turned his head away ever so slightly. It only seemed to encourage Sanji.

The sex had been good; always was with Sanji, and so when Sanji lifted his leg, spreading Zoro’s thighs, Zoro let him. He felt Sanji shift slightly, opened his eye to see what it was he was doing, and caught the blond’s fingers ghosting down Zoro’s stomach— not quite touching— in the dim light of the hotel room. Sanji reached between Zoro’s legs, passed his spent cock to his balls, cupping them gently and massaging carefully. Eye closing, Zoro instinctively raised his hips ever so slightly into Sanji’s touch and turned his head to the side when Sanji nosed at his temple in an attempt to whisper in his ear.

In the near darkness of the room, the one oil lamp flickering in the corner, they were able to drop the facade. Sanji mumbled half apologizes, his voice barely above a whisper. Zoro reached out, resting his hand on Sanji’s arm, not stopping him, only letting him know that all was forgiven. He’d never actually be able to stay mad as Sanji; not in a literal sense, and Sanji knew that. Still, to hear Sanji recognize he’d pissed Zoro off was something he knew he would only ever hear in a moment like this. Zoro smiled faintly. He would take it, wouldn’t have Sanji any other way.

“What’d I miss,” Sanji asked a moment later, voice a little louder, movements a little bolder as he shifted his hand and gave Zoro’s cock a gentle squeeze. There was no need to express the meaning behind Sanji’s question. Zoro knew what it was he meant.

“Not a lot,” Zoro breathed out, feeling a faint zing rip up his spine. Sanji’s actions weren’t meant to be foreplay, instead just a way for him to be touching, to be letting that affectionate side show, and not have Zoro call him out on it. Truth be told, if only to himself, Zoro was perfectly content to have Sanji pressed against him. He’d missed having the other man at his side.

“But something.” Sanji’s tone was knowing as he breathed the words into Zoro’s ear. It wasn’t quite a question, more of a ‘please, do tell’ and Zoro licked his lip as he tried to collect his thoughts. Against his hip, Zoro could feel Sanji’s limp cock, sticky from lube and cum.

“Mm,” Zoro hummed in acknowledgement, nodding ever so slightly.

“Worth talking about?” That was an actual question and Zoro barely controlled the small bout of laughter that wanted to break free. His and Sanji’s relationship was strange to most, strange to them for that matter, coming together at certain times to discuss potential fucks, past fucks, and who they thought they could get into their bed with them to fuck.

Turning his head, Zoro met Sanji’s gaze. “Trafalgar.”

Sanji’s hand stopped and Zoro could see his visible eye go wide in the dim light. “No fucking way.” Seeming to regain his composure, Sanji squeezed Zoro’s balls roughly in his hand before going back to his gentle touches. “Bastard.”

Zoro did chuckle at that, moving to slip his arm under Sanji’s shoulders, fingers idly playing with the hair at the nape of Sanji’s neck. “Jealous?”

“Of you? Hardly.” Sanji rolled his eyes and turned his head away, focusing his attention elsewhere. Zoro let him be, content to linger in the limbo he was in; sated and satisfied from a great fuck with his lover, yet enjoying the low stirrings of renewing want from the way Sanji was massaging his junk. He was barely hard, not even really enough to be noticable, but just enough to keep his half asleep mind focused on the way Sanji’s fingers manipulated his balls in his hand.

Zoro felt a light press of lips against his cheek some minutes later. “How,” Sanji asked quietly, clearly his curiosity finally getting the better of him. Trafalgar Law was someone they had brought up before— at first a simple, but knowing look between them at Sabaody, then again at Punk Hazard, and lastly as prelude to their own night of fucking on the way to Dressrosa.

“I saw an opportunity and took it.”

“Bullshit, Marimo,” Sanji scoffed. “You can’t find your way out of a wet paper bag.” Sanji went to sit up, to no doubt glare down at Zoro, but Zoro tightened his grip on Sanji’s shoulders, and kept him still.

“I don’t have to tell you.” Zoro smirked into Sanji’s hair. He could smell the sweat and the sex on him, and it only made that small tingle at the base of his spine grow. Sanji’s grip flexed over his cock and balls, but remained, and a moment later Sanji relaxed, his unspoken consent for Zoro to tell his story.

Zoro took his time in answering Sanji, mind almost getting swept away in the feeling of the cook wrapped around him. He thought back to when he’d first noticed Trafalgar seemed to at least on some level return the attraction that Zoro knew he and Sanji shared for the other pirate. “He was drunk,” Zoro said simply, hissing and jerking his hips up when Sanji grabbed him a little too roughly.

“You didn’t,” Sanji spat out, and Zoro could clearly see the rage in his eyes.

“No, fuck, let go.” Zoro tugged at Sanji’s wrist, sighing when Sanji released his balls and raised his stupid curled eyebrow in question. “Let me finish before you try to rip my dick off. I know I can be an asshole, but I don’t take advantage of people.”

“You just said you saw an opportunity and took it.”

“Later on; he was drunk when I first realized he was interested. And I mean,  _ really _ drunk. Although, it’s partly my fault he got drunk to begin with.”

“Figures.”

“Shut up.” Zoro scowled at Sanji, who was frowning right back at him, and Zoro rolled his eye with a sigh. “It was after Luffy defeated Doflamingo; there was a party—” Zoro paused as Sanji made this sound, something that could only be described as annoyance, yet mixed with that ‘typical Luffy bullshit’ acceptance. “Yeah, so, anyway, Law was sitting on the sidelines and not really interacting with anyone.”

“So you went over to him?”

“Why not,” Zoro shrugged. “No harm in drinking with him in celebration, right?”

“Any excuse to pour booze down your throat.”

“For someone who wants to know how I managed to fuck him, you are interrupting quite a bit.”

“Okay, fine, please continue.”

Zoro nodded, thinking back to just how drunk Law had gotten. What had started out as an attempt to test the waters as to where Law stood sexually turned out to be much more than Zoro had bargained for that night. Law, despite his looks, couldn’t drink for shit, and had gotten drunk very quickly. In hindsight, that was more than likely the reason he wasn’t drinking in the first place, but Zoro had managed to convince him to try some of the sake he’d found. Next thing he knew, Law was all over him, trying to kiss him, succeeding in doing so before Zoro’s wits caught up to him, and he pushed Law away. He’d told Law that if that was something he’d wanted, they would have to do so sober.

“Sober my ass, you’ve fucked me drunk before.”

“That’s because I know I can and I have sober you’s permission and I know your limits, Shit Cook. I had no idea Law couldn’t even hold his liquor, let alone what he’d actually want to do sober, so I wasn’t about to fuck him.” Zoro grunted and jerked his hips into Sanji’s touch; the longer Zoro talked, the more intense Sanji’s movements became.

Sanji leaned down and pressed a kiss to Zoro’s throat and Zoro tipped his head back to give the blond more room to do as he pleased. Sanji nipped at his skin, fingers working to bring Zoro to full hardness, and Zoro could feel Sanji’s growing arousal against his leg. “So, then what?”

“Nothing,” Zoro breathed out, feeling the vibration of his words in his throat from the way his head was tipped. Sanji paused mid stroke up his cock and Zoro swallowed roughly. “Nothing happened and I figured he’d sobered up and that’d be the end of it, but then we got to Zou.”

“Seriously?”

“Well, not entirely. On the way there, we were on this boat with this— shit, I don’t even know how to describe Bart, wait until you meet that whackjob. Anyway, I noticed Law watching Luffy, and so I confronted him about it. Turns out, Law’s got a thing for our captain.”

Sanji gasped. “No fucking way.”

“Yes.” Zoro picked his head up to look at Sanji. “I shit you not, Cook. He’s got a thing for Luffy, or well, he did. I figured at that point that was why I hadn’t seen him come looking. If he was after Luffy, then he’d more than likely have no interest in me.”

Sanji frowned. “Fucking idiot. Luffy can take care of himself sure, but he’s clueless about love. You could smack him with it and he’d just go looking for a fight over why you hit him.”

“Yeah, cause you know everything,” Zoro scoffed at Sanji, not even bothering to hide his mocking tone.

“I will have you know, you fucking neanderthal, that I am well versed in the ballads of passion and desire.”

Zoro snorted back a laugh. “Can I continue then, Love Cook?” Sanji bobbed his head in a nod, eagerly going back to stroking along the length of Zoro’s cock. With a groan, Zoro raised his hips into Sanji’s touch, body starting to become more alert as Sanji’s teasing grew more focused. “It confirmed the one thing I needed though: Trafalgar was into guys.”

Sanji traced the head of Zoro’s cock with his thumb and he lost all trace of thought for a second as his mind went skittering in all directions. Licking his lip, Zoro flicked his gaze up to Sanji, who was watching him closely, pupils wide from a combination of the low light and renewed arousal.

Luffy had already left Zou when Law finally encountered him. They had been making preparations for Wano, the group walking along one of the trails that covered the back of the elephant, when Zoro found himself suddenly with his back against a tree. He’d blinked, his mind taking a moment to catch up with the fact that he’d been on the path just a second before and that he’d been the victim of Law’s weird Devil Fruit. Law was standing in front of him, leaning over Zoro slightly with an almost desperate look in his eyes. Zoro could tell at once what it was that was on Law’s mind and he smirked, even as he leaned back against the tree.

Sanji ground against Zoro’s leg, once again breaking his concentration, and groaned deeply into Zoro’s neck. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Did you two fuck right there in the woods?”

“Yeah, cause I’m the one that carries lube on me, pervert.” Zoro tried to think back— Sanji jerking him off was making it hard to do so— finally managing to remember where it was he’d left off. “Only blew him in the woods.”

“Wait, you sucked his dick  _ and  _ fucked him?”

“Yup.”

“Must be good then,” Sanji murmured lowly, tightening his grip on Zoro’s cock as he slid from base to tip. “He is good, yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” Zoro nodded with a swallow as he let the sensation of Sanji’s touch take over.

“Did you let him top,” Sanji asked, letting go of Zoro’s dick and sliding his hand down between Zoro’s legs to his entrance. Zoro moved his free leg to accommodate, lifting his hips up as Sanji easily pressed two fingers into him. “How’d it feel to have his cock inside you?”

“After blowing him, you’re damned right I let him fuck me.” Zoro gasped as Sanji twisted his fingers, pressing against his prostate, and sending a shudder of want and arousal through his whole body. Sanji hummed happily as Zoro’s cock twitched on his stomach. “Lube would be nice.”

“You’re still wet down here.” Sanji pulled back and thrust into Zoro again sharply.

Zoro arched his back, fingers of his free hand scratching at the bed sheets as his other arm pulled Sanji closer to him. “Not enough,” he managed. “Especially if you’re looking for round two.”

“I am,” Sanji admitted. “Just the mental image of Law fucking you has me going.”

“Heh,” Zoro smirked. “Just wait until I tell you how it all went down.”

“You mean, how  _ you _ went down.”

“Just get the lube, asshole. You’ve got me all fired up again.” Zoro reluctantly dropped his arm from Sanji’s shoulders, groaning as Sanji pulled away from him to find where they’d previous dropped the lubricant in their tussle to be together. Zoro’s cock was throbbing all of a sudden, a combination of wanting to fuck Sanji and the memories of fucking Law.

They fell quiet after that, caught up in the thought of one another, and forgetting about Law for the time being. This time wasn’t like the first time; this time they chased that carnal need, raced one another to the edge, and threw themselves off of it. Instead of the gentle touches and lingering looks— ones that spoke volumes more than what either of them would ever say out loud— Sanji bore down on Zoro, fucked him hard and fast, and came so deep inside him, Zoro was sure he could taste it.

Sanji’s slight weight still rested on Zoro’s shoulders when he felt Sanji shift above him, the slightest hint of possession in his voice as he asked, “Did you talk?”

“Hm? Naw, only do that with you.” Zoro could feel his own mess soaking into the sheets under him, cock pulsing in the afterglow, and for a fleeting second he felt bad for whoever would have to clean up after them in the morning.

Sanji’s voice was in his ear next, almost desperate, as if he were looking for something. “And your back?”

Zoro shifted up onto one elbow so he could look over his shoulder. “Sanji,” Zoro started, wanting to be show Sanji just how serious his next words were going to be. “I have never willingly turned my back to anyone but you.”

“I know,” Sanji whispered, nodding to himself. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Zoro rolled over, reaching up to push Sanji’s bangs back behind his ear so he could see both eyes. “Given how we do things, I don’t mind reminding you where my loyalties lie once in a while.”

Sanji leaned down and pressed a kiss to Zoro’s forehead. “I love you, I don’t tell you that enough.”

“Stop being such a sap.” Zoro frowned up at Sanji, but he didn’t move away, instead running his fingers through Sanji’s hair once again. “You wanna hear what happened now?”

Sanji rolled away from him, sitting up to run a hand through his hair before reaching for his cigarettes. “Yeah,” he nodded, pausing to light his smoke and take a drag. Leaning back against the headboard, Sanji crossed his legs at the ankle, and tapped ash into the tray. “Where did we leave off; you and Law in the woods, right?”

Zoro shifted his shoulders and crossed his arms behind his head. Closing his eye, he took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. “Yeah, that damned Devil Fruit of his, whipped my ass off the path and up against a tree. From there it was all downhill.”


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro blinked, mind trying to catch up to what it was he was seeing. Instead of the back of Usopp’s head, he saw Law, eyes lidded, yet alert and looking for something. Leaning back against the tree, Zoro resisted the urge to cross his arms, and raised an eyebrow at the other man. “Can I help you?” He had a pretty damned good idea of what it was Law was after, but Zoro wanted to hear Law say it; give permission for whatever it was that was about to happen.

“I’m sober,” was all Law said, eyes glinting as they caught the light filtering through the trees. He looked away for a moment, before looking back to Zoro. “We are far enough off the path to not be bothered.”

“Been planning this, huh?” Zoro smirked, but didn’t move, wanting to see what Law’s first move was going to be. Zoro may have been bold enough to take what he wanted sober, but he wasn’t sure Law was, having only seen him make advances when there was alcohol involved.

Zoro thought he saw the faintest hint of a blush cross over the bridge of Law’s nose. “I simply remembered our conversation on Dressrosa, was all. If you aren’t up for it, Zoro-ya, I completely—”

“Oh, I’m up for it,” Zoro cut Law off, shifting his shoulders against the tree to pull his swords from his hip. Leaning to the side to rest his weapons against the side of the tree, Zoro settled back once more, smirking up at Law. He could feel the want already coursing through him as he licked his lips. “About damned time.”

Law hesitated for a moment before he set his weapon against the tree next to Zoro’s swords. Zoro could feel himself beginning to grow impatient as he waited for Law to make a move. He wasn’t used to this cautiousness Law was giving off and Zoro was beginning to wonder if Law really wanted to do this or not. But then Law leaned down to capture Zoro’s mouth in a kiss and that’s when Zoro snapped.

He’d wanted to fuck Law for years at this point, and now he had the chance to do so. Reaching up, Zoro fisted both hands into Law’s shirt and yanked him down to his level, taking over the lead in their kiss and demanding more from Law than he was possibly willing to give in that moment.

Zoro didn’t care; he was getting harder by the second, blood pounding in his ears and cock throbbing with a want to be out of the confines of his pants. He raised his hips, using the tree as leverage against his shoulders and pulled a page from Sanji’s book, hooking one of his legs against the back of Law’s thighs to pull him closer. Law’s hips jerked forward with Zoro’s movements and Zoro groaned into the kiss when he felt Law’s cock grind into him just above his own.

Dropping his leg, Zoro let go of Law’s shirt, moving his hand down lower, wandering across Law’s torso toward his naval in search of his belt. Feeling Law’s cock against his own body gave Zoro a sudden urge to have something in his mouth, and he tried to lick his way into Law’s mouth, but the other swordsman pulled back.

“Zoro-ya,” Law panted, wiping at the corner of his mouth with a hand. Zoro was only half listening, taking the break in kissing to focus his attention on getting Law’s dick out of his pants. One hand snapped out to stop Zoro, long tattooed fingers wrapping carefully around Zoro’s wrist. “We aren’t— I don’t—”

Zoro let go of Law and peered up at him. “Cold feet, Trafalgar?”

“Hardly. You just caught me off guard is all. Ground rules; that’s what I was trying to say. There need to be ground rules. I’m not sleeping with you out in the woods.”

Zoro tipped his head to the side and narrowed his eye at Law. “You started this remember, not me. Besides, I don’t have any lube on me. I have standards.”

Law quirked the smallest hint of a smirk and Zoro figured Law had found Zoro’s words amusing. Zoro wasn’t sure why. He’d had sex in the woods once before; only once, and with good reason, too. And he’d never made it a habit to carry fucking lubricant around with him, either. “Then we agree on that point.”

“I’m down for just about whatever you are willing to give.”

“Yes, well…” Law trailed off.

Zoro bit his lip to keep from laughing as realization smacked him in the face. “Holy shit, Trafalgar, are you a fucking virgin?”

“What?” Law’s face darkened into a scowl before quickly going red in what Zoro had no doubt was a blush. “No; it’s just been a really long time.”

Zoro nodded in understanding, looking up and down Law’s body for a moment before he moved. It wasn’t always easy to get laid out at sea, and from what Zoro had been able to piece together about the other man, Law was out at sea most of the time. Pushing off the tree, Zoro grabbed Law by the shirt, spun the two of them around, and slammed Law into the place Zoro had just been standing. Kicking Law’s legs apart brought him down to Zoro’s level and he stepped in between Law’s spread thighs, grinding their cocks together and loving the friction, as well as the low moan it pulled from Law’s mouth.

“Lucky for you,” Zoro started, hands working to undo Law’s belt as he leaned in close to Law’s face. Law was glaring at him, but there was no signs that what Zoro was doing was unwelcomed, and so Zoro pushed further, leaning against Law’s chest as he got the man’s belt undone. Inhaling deeply against Law’s ear, Zoro pulled him free of his pants, groaning at the map his mind was beginning to build from his hands stroking along the full length of Law’s cock. Law’s breath hitched in his throat. Zoro flicked his eyes down to catch a glimpse of what he was doing, but from the angle he couldn’t see much more than his own arm disappearing between them. “Lucky for you,” Zoro repeated, his words husky and low. “I know exactly what I want to do to you.” Without giving Law a chance to react, Zoro sank to his knees and took the head of Law’s cock into his mouth.

Law hissed in need above him, hips jerking up into Zoro’s mouth as his hands pressed flat against the bark of the tree trunk. Zoro groaned in approval as he sank down the thick length in front of him, taking more and more into his mouth and loving the weight of Law’s dick on his tongue. It’d been a while, a long while, since he’d been in this position, and almost instantly that need to have something in his mouth slipped away, replaced by the urge to suck. Shifting on his knees, Zoro grabbed the back of Law’s thigh with his hand, fingers biting into the muscle as he pulled back, lips tight around the shaft, and tongue pressed to the vein underneath. Law tensed the muscles of his leg, Zoro could feel it under his fingers, and he flicked his gaze up to Law as he pulled back to dip his tongue into the slit at the head of Law’s cock.

Law’s head was tipped back, eyes closed as he panted lightly. His shirt was bunched in one hand, keeping it clear of Zoro, and Zoro hadn’t ever thought about how much easier that made this until that very second. He hummed lowly, turning his attention back to what he was doing, enjoying the taste of Law, as well as the slight musk of his skin each time he inhaled through his nose.

Zoro figured this wasn’t something that was going to last long and the thought of being able to finally taste Law only encouraged him, mouth watering around Law’s length. Instinctively he swallowed, making Law’s breath catch in his throat as his hips jerked slightly before Law seemed to regain control of himself. Zoro kind of wanted him to let go, to see what it was that Law was capable of, but he wasn’t about to say anything; not like he would if it were…

Pushing that thought from his mind, Zoro focused on the moment at hand. A new partner meant having to learn new things, and while Zoro wasn’t overly surprised at how quiet Law was, he was surprised at how docile he seemed to be. Law’s hands stayed where he’d put them, the muscles of his legs tense as he attempted to stay still. Zoro pulled off Law, but kept his mouth close, using his free hand to slide along the length of Law’s cock, slick from his own spit. “Relax, Trafalgar,” Zoro started, darting his tongue out to swipe across the head of his dick. Law huffed out something that sounded like it wanted to be a laugh. “The whole point of this is to enjoy it.”

“Are you seriously trying to make conversation, Zoro-ya?” Law’s voice was broken, each word bit out. Zoro noticed the grip he had on his shirt tightened, the blood draining from his knuckles. Letting his head fall back against the tree again, Zoro watched as Law swallowed, the bob of his adam’s apple giving the motion away. Zoro shrugged, smirking more to himself than Law, as he traced the flared edge of Law’s cockhead with his tongue. He figured Law was right; this really wasn’t exactly a time for conversation, but some habits were hard to kill. Blond hair with piercing blue eyes flashed before his eyes, and a pang of anger rose up, but Zoro pushed it aside as he took Law back into his mouth, kissing his fist as he slid down the length of Law’s shaft.

Zoro’s cock ached in his pants and he dropped the hand at Law’s thigh to press against himself, raising his hips into his own touch with a low groan. Law made some sound above him, but Zoro didn’t bother looking up to see the expression on Law’s face, instead closing his eye as he worked on getting to the zipper of his own pants. Just as he was starting to unzip, Law spoke, voice shaking slightly as he undoubtedly succumbed to Zoro’s mouth. “Tonight,” he breathed out and Zoro paused in his movements, finally looking up to Law. “Tonight, once we’ve set off, I’d like to repay you for this.”

Zoro inhaled deeply, almost started talking, but caught himself, and pulled back instead. Swallowing, he dropped his hand from his groin as he tipped his head to the side slightly. He was eager, but getting to blow Law would have sufficed for Zoro in the end, and here Law was proposing they fuck later on. Wait until he told— nope. He needed to stop thinking about that right now; the asshole. “What are you suggesting,” Zoro asked, even though he knew damned well what it was Law was offering. He fisted Law tightly, rubbing his thumb over Law’s cockhead as he waited for an answer.

A blowjob in the woods wasn’t enough for the other man; honestly, wasn’t enough for Zoro, and now that the idea had been planted in his head, Zoro very much wanted to see what it was that Law was thinking. He had his own thoughts and the idea of being with Law in that sense, especially now that he’d gotten a taste, sent a shiver down his spine and straight to his dick.

“I said I wouldn’t sleep with you out here in the woods.”

Zoro frowned. “Yeah, I got that.”

“But I never said I wouldn’t sleep with you at all.” Even with his head tipped back against the tree, Zoro could see the smirk curve Law’s lips. Zoro licked his own lips, deciding in that second to hold off on his own release right now. It would suck for a little while until he calmed back down, but it would make fucking Law that night that much more worth the wait.

Pulling his hand away from his groin, Zoro rested it back on Law’s thigh. “Tonight then.” It wasn’t a question, but an unspoken agreement, as well as a request that Law get all the details into place so all Zoro had to do was show up to fuck. Not caring to have Law possibly argue the finer details, Zoro took the head of Law’s cock into his mouth, tongue flicking against the slit and tasting the precum that must have built while they had paused.

Zoro was no longer in the mood to talk, instead he wanted to focus on what he was there to do. He wanted to taste more of Law, wanted to bring him to that brink, and swallow down the mouthful of cum he knew would be the end of this for the time being. Between his mouth and his hand, Zoro moved, fluid and eagerly. Law’s quickened breathing only encouraged him even more. Moving his hand to press against Law’s lower stomach, Zoro took him all the way into his mouth, swallowing around the head of his cock and sucking fully. Above him, Law groaned, hips jerking into Zoro’s mouth and thrusting Law’s dick further down his throat. Zoro inhaled sharply at the sensation, but the moment passed; years of his swordsmanship more than enough to train away his gag reflex.

Law was still quiet, and still reserved, even if he did seem to be opening up a little more. Zoro didn’t mind or care, he wasn’t here to learn what each little sound Law made meant; he was here to suck him off, and then meet that night to fuck. This was just round one, an introduction, a mere taste of what it was Zoro could offer later on.

Pulling back, Zoro repeated his motion, moaning lowly in encouragement when Law thrust his hips forward just a little to meet him. He shifted his hand to wrap his thumb around the base of Law’s cock, stroking lightly up the underside as he did. Law was panting above him now, breath coming quicker with each bob of Zoro’s head. He could tell from Law’s movements alone it wouldn’t take much more for him to cum; Law himself had said that it’d been a while, and Zoro wasn’t exactly making it easy for Law to fight off his impending orgasm either. Tonight; tonight Zoro would make it last, show Law a good time, and then go from there.

Law swore under his breath, hips moving just a bit more. Law’s entire body was tensing; the slightly bitter taste of cum becoming more predominant in Zoro’s mouth telling him it wouldn’t be long now. The hand Law had kept against the tree found its way into Zoro’s hair, tangling into the short strands. Zoro mentally prepared himself for the shift in the game, for Law to take the control away from him, but it didn’t happen. Law simply clung to his hair, fingers pressed against Zoro’s scalp as he hung on desperately. Zoro hummed in approval. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the control taken away from him; hell sometimes he enjoyed being on the receiving end of a good skull fuck, but this was just as good, allowing for him to decide when it was that Law would finish a bit more than it otherwise would have been.

And Zoro really wanted to see Law come undone. He wanted to get the complete taste of him, devour him fully, and suck him clean of every last bit he could get. Shifting up on his knees a little more, Zoro pulled back a bit and began to bob his head faster, relaxing his jaw just a tad, even though his kept his tongue firmly pressed against the underside of Law’s cock. Law’s breath caught in his throat and he groaned loudly, the fingers in Zoro’s hair closing and pulling at his hair. Still, Law didn’t take control, and Zoro began to wonder if, despite his outward appearances, he was submissive in bed. It would make things a little boring that night, but still fun. Zoro was still looking forward to it.

Above him Law gasped out his name; a breathless warning that barely made it passed his lips. Zoro grunted in acknowledgement, finding himself almost giddy at getting to fully taste a new partner for the first time. He kept moving, feeling Law’s fingers flex in his hair, and eagerly awaited the second Law was going to snap; that pivotal moment when Zoro’s ministrations were going to be too much for him to bear any longer.

Under his hand, Zoro could feel Law’s body shaking slightly, and the taste of cum grew heavy in Zoro’s mouth. He groaned, feeling the vibrations in his own throat from the way he swallowed Law down once more. The grip on Zoro’s hair grew painfully tight and as Law’s breath hitched, Zoro pulled back just enough to get the full taste of Law on his tongue as he came hard. He stopped bobbing his head, but kept stroking along the shaft of Law’s cock with his hand, swallowing a mouthful of cum as he groaned. Law tasted good; was worth the wait for it up until this point, and Zoro’s cock throbbed in his pants with the thought that this would continue tonight.

Law’s entire body relaxed as he collapsed back against the tree. Zoro slowed his hand, licking Law clean, and sucking any stray drops of cum he could get before he reluctantly released Law’s cock with a lude pop. Zoro remained where he was for a moment, both to take a good look at Law’s dick, and to calm himself, before he stood up, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as he smirked at the other man.

Law was still breathing heavily, but he met Zoro’s gaze as Zoro leaned back to adjust himself in his pants. Pulling his clothing back into place, Zoro reached for his swords. “Tonight,” he grunted at Law, who swallowed thickly and nodded his head in agreement. “Then see you back at the village.” Turning, Zoro made his way back toward the path, wondering how Law had managed to get him that far into the woods without anyone noticing he’d gone missing.

Stepping out onto the path, Zoro crossed his arms and looked one way down the path, then the other. He started to turn one way, when he heard Law call from the woods, “Wrong way, Zoro-ya.”

“Asshole,” Zoro muttered under his breath as he turned to head in the opposite direction than he’d originally planned. He heard Law step out onto the path behind him, but he didn’t bother to wait for the other man, not caring if Law got lost on his way back to the village or not. Zoro wasn’t in the position, or mood, to worry about Law and whether he knew his way around Zou.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro closed the door behind him. Trafalgar’s room was large, given the fact they were all crammed onto a fucking submarine, but it was darker than he expected. Most of the sub was lit brightly to help combat the fact they were under the water, but Law’s room, with it’s big bed, only had a few flickering lamps that allowed for dark corners and long shadows. Zoro let his eyes scan the room idly, noticing bookshelves bolted to the floor that were full of everything from medical texts to what looked like personal journals to one shelf that Zoro swore was full of fucking coins. Whatever, he wasn’t here to nitpick Law’s personal habits.

Law rose from the chair he was sitting in at a cluttered desk, and that struck Zoro as odd, given how precise and meticulous Law seemed to be when making plans. Maybe this was why. “Zoro-ya,” he started. Law seemed a tad bit startled at Zoro’s presence, which Zoro didn’t quite understand. They had planned this afterall. He smirked as he caught Law’s eyes dart across his bare chest. “I must have lost track of time.”

Zoro shrugged. He wasn’t here for idle conversation. Hell, if Law thought he was going to just hang around and talk, he had another thing coming. Zoro didn’t talk to his partners, not overly, with very few exceptions. Unfortunately for Law, as much as Zoro wanted to do this, if Law thought they were going to chat, Zoro would leave right now. He was pleasantly surprised, even taken aback a little, when Law walked across the space toward him, movements fluid and sure, and grabbed him by the back of the head to pull him into a kiss.

Dropping his arms to his sides, Zoro let Law lead, wanting to see what it was he was going to do and liking this side of him. It sent a faint shudder down his spine, control and sureness of one’s actions always something that turned him on. The height difference was annoying and Zoro found himself barely resisting the urge to rock up onto his toes, instead deciding to keep himself firmly in place and make Law bend down to him. He was disappointed, however, that when he tried to deepen the kiss, Law pulled away from him. Whatever; maybe Law wanted to keep things impersonal. Like Zoro really cared.

Law pulled back just enough to break the kiss, but was still close enough that their noses touched and Zoro could feel the heat of Law’s body against his skin. Ever so faintly, Zoro heard Law whisper— he didn’t catch the word, but Zoro was damned sure it was his fucking Devil Fruit— and before Zoro had time to react, or even prepare himself, he found himself landing on the bed, Law catching a small throw pillow in his hands and chuckling under his breath.

“Cut that shit out,” Zoro demanded, taking a moment to look at his new surroundings. The mattress was soft and bowed to his weight, creating a small dip where he sat in the middle of the bed. Near the door, Law tossed the pillow aside, walking over to him as he took off his hat. Zoro eyed Law carefully as the other man set the hat down on the nightstand and pressed a knee into the bed. He didn’t fully trust Law with that damned ability of his, liked it even less than Luffy’s spontaneous slingshot trips across the Sunny.

“No more.” Law bobbed his head in a small nod and that was the end of it.

Zoro didn’t dignify Law with a spoken answer, instead grunting and nodding sharply as he watched what Law was going to do next. The two looked at one another for a moment before Zoro decided to hell with it all, and leaned back on the bed, laying down against the pile of pillows at the headboard and stretching out. He could feel the inseam of his pants pull across his groin, and didn’t miss the way Law’s eyes flicked down before meeting Zoro’s eye.

“You always walk around half naked,” Law asked, staying where he was, but starting to unbutton his shirt.

Zoro shrugged as he watched. He was relaxed, but still alert, even though he knew they were underwater and the possibility of attack was minor. It was fucking hot on the sub, that was part of it. Zoro was so used to the constant breeze of the Sunny that this stagnant air of the Polar Tang was stifling and the first thing he had done once the Strawhats had been shown their quarters was to strip down to nothing more than his pants. His weapons were in the care of Robin and Usopp, so he knew no harm would come to them. “Just hot,” he answered Law simply, which wasn’t a complete lie. He also hadn’t wanted to fuck around with clothing when he got here, but apparently Law hadn’t thought about that like Zoro had.

Law’s tattoos flexed as he moved, and the scar on his arm was still a bright and angry ring of healing sinew and muscle. It was a shame it broke through the pattern of Law’s tattoos, but like Zoro’s own scars, it was a reminder of growth along the journey to get stronger. He’d never say it outloud, but that was one thing he could give Law credit for, the bastard had a fucking set of balls on him, going toe to toe with a fucking Warlord like Doflamingo and not even blinking as the fucker literally ripped body parts off.

Admiring Law was not why he was here.

Law tossed his shirt in the direction of the chair he’d been sitting in and for the first time Zoro noticed he was barefoot as well. Both of them were striped down to their pants, simply staring at one another. Law swallowed; Zoro could see he was a little nervous, but over what, he couldn’t say. “How do you want to do this? What’s your preference?”

To be fucked into the mattress until he couldn’t see straight, but he didn’t think Law had it in him. “Don’t have one,” Zoro shrugged, leaving the option up to Law because honestly, he didn’t care. He swung both ways when it came to sex, enjoying either position just as much as the other. “Your bed, your rules. I’ll let ya know if something you do bothers me.”

“Very well.” Law nodded in agreement and crawled the rest of the way onto the bed over Zoro. Planting both hands on either side of his shoulders, Law looked down at Zoro. Eyes shadowed from the angle of the low lighting, Zoro could appreciate Law’s looks and cool, calculating eyes. Law started to lower his head, paused, then continued, and Zoro picked up his head, meeting him for another kiss. He didn’t know what he was going to get from Law, but at this point he didn’t bother trying to push exploring the other’s mouth, so far each time he’d tried, Law had broken away, and right now, Zoro just wanted to kiss him as they settled into how this was going to play out.

Law shifted over him, moving one leg in between Zoro’s thighs while a hand came to rest on his stomach, fingers trailing over the dips and curves of his abs. Law’s touch was light, fleeting, and almost nonexistent until he reached Zoro’s pants. Zoro inhaled through his nose in anticipation, cock already growing hard at the knowledge of what was to come. Law was beginning to throw him for a loop, his previous demeanor out in the woods almost completely gone, leaving Zoro with what he enjoyed in his partners; knowing what they wanted, the gall to see it through, and not back down just because of who Zoro was.

Deftly, Law unbuttoned Zoro’s pants, pulled down the zipper, and slid his hand over Zoro’s growing arousal. Zoro groaned into the kiss, lifting his hips into Law’s touch. Law slid his hand further, long fingers able to ghost over his entrance even with his palm still firmly pressed to the head of Zoro’s cock over his balls.

Zoro broke the kiss and reached down, grabbing Law by the elbow to stop him. It wasn’t that he wanted Law to stop, quite the opposite actually, but if that was how Law wanted things to go, there was no way in hell Zoro was going to let Law continue without lubricant. “Is this okay with you,” Law asked, taking Zoro’s pause as hesitation. Zoro could see it in his eyes as they looked at one another.

“Yes,” Zoro nodded, licking his lips. He was more than okay with Law wanting to fuck him. That was exactly where his mind had gone as soon as Law had asked how he wanted their time to be spent. He’d felt the weight of Law’s cock on his tongue, now he wanted to feel it’s thickness inside him. “Just lube. Not doing this without it.”

“Ah, yes.” Law nodded and reached for the nightstand with his other hand, balancing on a combination of his knees and Zoro’s leg. Zoro chanced a glance down, seeing the growing bulge in Law’s pants and feeling his mouth water at the thought of knowing exactly what lay under there. Zoro heard the drawer shut and Law was back in his sight, a small bottle in his hand. It wasn’t anything Zoro recognized and he wrinkled his nose at it as Law set it down on the bed. “It’s surgical lubrication, Zoro-ya,” Law explained and Zoro instantly didn’t care. Lube was lube in his book. “It’s purpose is meant to be different, but it’s more than acceptable for what we are doing.”

“As long as it works, I don’t care.” Zoro pulled Law down for another kiss as he spoke, crushing their mouths together as he reached for Law’s pants. Law’s hand flexed over his cock before he pulled away, hands moving to tug at Zoro’s pants even as Zoro fumbled to get Law’s pants unbuttoned. Stupid fucking skinny jeans. Without breaking the kiss, Zoro lifted his ass so Law could pull his pants off, barely registering the sound as they hit the floor.

Law’s hand was back on him, fingers wrapping around the length of his cock and stroking smoothly. Zoro bucked up into the movement, half groaning in satisfaction and half growling in frustration as he tried to get Law’s pants off. Want was building in him quickly, and Zoro was beginning to grow impatient with not being able to have his hands on Law’s dick.

Law broke the kiss, panting as he sat back on his knees and pushed his pants down over his hips, erection springing free of the confines of Law’s impossibly tight jeans. Zoro groaned in approval and was just about to sit up to reach for the other man’s cock when Law moved back over him, meeting him for a kiss. Zoro found Law’s dick, raising his hips to grind his own hardness against Law’s thigh, and spreading his legs wider when he felt the back of Law’s hand press against his inner thigh. Now things were beginning to pick up and Zoro could feel his entire body hum with want, his cock throbbing from where it lay untouched on his stomach.

Zoro jerked when he felt Law’s fingers against his entrance, wet, but surprisingly not cold, and Zoro hummed into their kiss as encouragement, before breaking it with a gasp as Law pressed into him. The single finger wasn’t enough to sate any type of craving Zoro had, if anything it only drove him more. He squeezed his hand around Law’s cock, smirking up at Law as he moved his hand in and out of Zoro’s body. “That all you got, Trafalgar?”

Law pursed his lips. “Usually, when you start this type of intrusion, you—”

Zoro cut him off, already able to recognize Law’s tone of voice that he’d dubbed as his ‘doctor voice.’ “Are you giving me an exam or are you going to fuck me?” Zoro’s heart was pounding in his chest and his cock was throbbing on his stomach. Law may have been more bold here than he was in the woods, but if he didn’t get his shit together, Zoro was going to fucking leave. He wasn’t here to be coddled, he was here to fuck, and that’s what he planned on doing.

Their eyes met as Law pulled his finger away from Zoro, and Zoro knew this was the moment that was going to make or break this night for him. Law’s next move determined what it was Zoro was going to do next, and he couldn’t help the small snarky smile as he threw his head back into the pillows with a groan as Law pressed two fingers into him as far as he could. “Ah, fuck,” Zoro breathed out, the slight sting of his stretched hole only turning him on more. He pumped his fist along the length of Law’s cock, enjoying the way Law’s breath hitched when he did.

Law pulled away just to thrust his fingers into him again and Zoro’s hips instinctively moved to meet him. He tipped his head to the side to try and see Law fucking him, but all Zoro could see was the muscles of Law’s forearm flexing behind both of their hard cocks and Zoro’s hand. Instead, Zoro looked up to Law, whose eyes were hazed with lust and concentration. Zoro was just about to say something when Law twisted his hand, fingers brushing against his prostate and causing Zoro’s whole body to jerk into the touch. Chuckling lowly, Law met Zoro’s gaze, and Zoro smirked back. This was more like it.

Zoro tried to move to the rhythm of Law’s touch, lifting his hips into each one of Law’s forward thrusts, but he lost himself for a moment when Law added a third finger. Zoro panted; head tipped to the side as he struggled to remain where he was on the bed. He wanted this, wanted to feel Law inside him, but he was also getting impatient. He was never one for this part of the process, even if it was necessary, and it took all he had to stay still and let Law fuck him with his fingers until the sting of being stretched went away. He reached up, grabbed Law by the back of the neck, and pulled his down for a kiss as a way to distract himself, and tried to focus on the way he slowly stroked Law’s length.

Law panted into their kiss, fingers moving inside Zoro as they stretched and prepped, pressing deeper until Zoro wasn’t feeling the burn so much as he was the pleasure of Law’s long fingers thrusting into him. “Okay.” Zoro pulled back from the kiss, hands blindly searching for wherever it was Law put the lube, and let go of Law’s cock. “I’m ready.”

Law opened his mouth like he was going to protest, but seemed to think better of it, snapping his jaw closed and taking the bottle when Zoro slapped it into his hand. As he watched Law, Zoro shifted on the bed, getting a bit more comfortable and trying not to look overly eager about this. It was just sex, but fuck, he couldn’t explain the thrill of want and excitement that was coursing through him at sleeping with Law. Law’s eyes slid shut as he wrapped his hand around his length, coating his cock in lube, before tossing the bottle aside.

Grabbing Zoro by the leg, Law moved to position himself, guiding his cock with one hand as he pressed the head against Zoro’s entrance. Zoro watched Law, who was watching what he was doing, groaning loudly as he felt Law push into him, filling him and stretching him more than Law’s fingers had done just moments before. Law moved steadily, didn’t stop until their hips were flush and he was panting lightly over Zoro. He swallowed and held still for a moment, but Zoro wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to let Law have his adjustment period; he was itching to move and it was taking all he had to sit still.

Zoro could feel Law inside him, could feel the rush and pulse of his own blood as it coursed through his body, and he wanted to act on that feeling immediately. Law shifted over him, moved to readjust how his hands were planted, but he pulled away from Zoro just a little bit. With a groan, Zoro rolled his hips into the motion, not caring if Law was ready or not. He came here for one thing and Zoro wasn’t backing down now. He reached up, grasping Law by the back of the neck, and pulled him down into a harsh kiss, knocking Law off balance. Grunting into the kiss, Law replanted his hands, getting the hint and pulling away from Zoro, just to thrust into him. His movements were slow, but fluid, testing Zoro’s limits and trying to see what it was he could do.

Zoro shifted slightly, planting his feet so he was able to move into each one of Law’s thrusts. He kept one hand tangled in Law’s hair, tugging in encouragement when Law would move faster, strike harder, or twist sharply. He figured like earlier, Law wasn’t going to last too terribly long, but as long as he actually got off this time, it really didn’t bother him. Quick fucks were just as good as long ones.

They didn’t speak; broke kisses only to moan or sigh into some especially nice movement, and Zoro found himself not as into this as he expected himself to be. He was enjoying himself; the anticipation of fucking Law was there, especially with the size of his dick, but he was expecting more, he guessed. Law was a good fuck, sure, but something was missing and Zoro couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Leaving was the farthest thing from his mind, but whatever it was Zoro was after, he couldn’t quite dredge up from the depths of his mind. Then, as Law broke their kiss to lean down and whisper in his ear to roll over, to show Law his back, it hit Zoro, and it hit Zoro hard.

He stopped instantly, breath catching in his throat as he craned his head back deeper into the pillows and looked up Law pulled away. “No.” Zoro wasn’t mean about it, but he was firm in his answer, and Zoro could see the flash of worry cross Law’s face. It was fleeting, but Zoro caught it, and that split second of concern for Law’s own safety drove Zoro. The twist of hurt that clawed at his chest vanished, and Zoro felt new want at the situation at hand. Smirking, he reached up, grabbed Law by the shoulders and threw him to the side as he broke away from Zoro. Rolling up onto his knees, Zoro boxed Law in with his arms and legs, peering down at him as Law tried to catch his breath on the sheets below Zoro.

Law’s chest was heaving, hair a tousled mess as he licked his lip. “Wha— what was that for,” he asked, clearly still trying to catch up with how in the hell he ended up with his back against the mattress.

“I don’t show my back to anyone,” Zoro started, keeping his place firmly over Law. “As a swordsman, you should understand that.”

Law nodded stiffly, but his slight frown melted into a smirk and Zoro felt Law’s hands press against his hips. Zoro could feel the tension bleed out of the situation, and he was able to relax slightly, not realizing just how tense he’d been about Law asking to fuck him from behind. He’d only ever given one— “How about this way then,” Law asked, distracting Zoro and derailing his train of thought.

“Ride you,” Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow. It’d certainly give him the control in this mess, allowing him to push Law and himself as he saw fit. Zoro grinned, feral and hungry as he licked his lip. “Yeah, that I can do.”

He didn’t wait for Law to respond as Zoro moved to position himself over the other man. His cock was throbbing as he settled into Law’s lap, feeling the length of his dick pressed against Zoro’s ass. He reached out for the weird bottle of lube that had been tossed by the pillows of the bed, squirting some into his palm, and not even pausing before he wrapped his hand around Law’s dick. Law groaned under him, arching into Zoro’s touch, and Zoro couldn’t help the smirk as he stroked along the length of Law’s cock.

Zoro leaned forward, braced all his weight on his right arm as he pressed Law’s cockhead against his entrance. A thrill of want rushed up his spine as he pushed back onto Law, taking Law’s thick cock into himself once again, loving the stretch of his hole and the way it felt to be filled from this angle. Law hissed in need under him, hips thrusting up to meet Zoro, and burying himself as deep as he could. Zoro sat up, circling his hips and moving into a slow rocking motion as he grew used to Law.

Raising himself up, Zoro closed his eye and concentrated on the feel of Law slipping out of him, the way his length kept Zoro stretched open, and the feeling of being almost empty before being filled again. Law’s hands were still at his hips, simply holding on as Zoro moved. Placing one hand on Law’s stomach, Zoro fell back down, taking Law’s cock to the hilt in one fluid movement. Law groaned under him, lifted his hips to meet Zoro, trying to bury himself further into Zoro’s willing body, but Zoro didn’t stop. He moved again, creating a steady rhythm as he fucked himself on Law’s dick.

His own needy cock bounced with each movement Zoro made, and he groaned, eye snapping open as he felt Law’s long fingers wrap around his length. Whole body shuddering with want, Zoro couldn’t stop the low groan that escaped him, body curling forward ever so slightly at Law’s touch. Zoro hadn’t been paying attention to the low heat pooling in his gut, but as soon as Law started stroking up the length of his cock, flexing his grip as he went, Zoro could feel it. Having denied himself earlier, his body was more than eager to finish, and the simple touch, even though Zoro was sure Law hadn’t meant for it to make Zoro react the way he was, was more than enough to fling him stumbling toward the edge.

Their eyes met, and in the low light of Law’s room, Zoro could see the gold in his irises. Law really was nice to look at, even more so from this angle, and Zoro swallowed thickly as his body caved to Law’s touch. The urge to cum flooded Zoro’s senses and be barely held back, panting loudly into the heated air. Law bucked up into Zoro sharply making Zoro thrust into Law’s tight grip around his cock. “Fuck,” he groaned, the harsh ghost of a word as he tried to catch his breath.

From the sound of him, Law wasn’t much better, and his movements were beginning to become uncoordinated jerks into each one of Zoro’s downward falls. Zoro could feel his entire body tightening, tensing in preparation to cum. His fingers bit into Law’s skin, grounding him as the rest of the world started to slip. Under him, Law half huffed out Zoro’s name, that same desperate sound that he had earlier that day in the woods, as his fingers dug into Zoro’s hip. The memory taste of Law’s cum on his tongue made Zoro’s mouth water, and he slammed himself down onto Law’s cock as his body tipped the scales.

With a low groan, Zoro felt his entire body seize up, thick ropes of cum covering Law’s hand and splattering his stomach. Law kept stroking his cock, making Zoro’s entire body shudder as Law bucked up into him before, he, too, came with a low groan. Zoro grabbed Law by the wrist to stop his movements, the sensation already becoming too much to handle. Tipping his head back, Zoro swallowed, feeling the waning thrusts and jerks of Law’s hips as the height of his orgasm passed by him as well. Exhaustion swept over Zoro like it always did, and he bit back a yawn knowing he couldn’t fall asleep here; wouldn’t allow himself to fall asleep here.

Zoro’s entire body seemed to relax at the same time Law’s did under him. Law’s hands slipped from Zoro’s body to fall to the bed, but Law didn’t seem to be in any hurry to move. His eyes were closed and he was attempting to slow his breathing. Heart still pounding in his chest, Zoro tried to find the energy to get his body to move; to, if nothing else, get off Law so he could collect his thoughts and maybe find his pants. He shifted, feeling Law’s softening cock slip from him, trailing a mess as it did. Law scrunched up his nose in distaste and Zoro bit off a groan of disgust as he moved to settle onto the edge of the bed.

Running his hands through his sweat damp hair, Zoro clasped them together at the nape of his neck, staring beyond his spent dick to the carpet of Law’s room. From the corner of his eye he could see his pants, and debated on whether or not he could get away with staying the night with Law; if his conscious would allow him to admit to it tomorrow morning. Law shifted behind him, rolled onto his side to face Zoro and Zoro looked back at him as he dropped his hands to his lap. The tips of Law’s fingers brushed against Zoro’s thigh. “You can stay if you want, Zoro-ya.”

“Better not,” he grunted and he stood as a way of finalizing his decision. Bending over, Zoro picked his pants up off the floor, was going to put them on, thought better of it, and turned for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji woke first. Despite how tired he was, despite how late he’d stayed up talking to Zoro the night before, Sanji’s internal clock rang at just a couple minutes past five in the morning, leaving him wide awake and pondering what to do with himself. He thought about rolling over and going back to sleep, taking advantage of the fact Zoro was still asleep and he’d be able to cuddle up next to him, but in the end, his craving for a cigarette and the idea of a shower won out.

Carefully, he got up from their bed, snagged a cigarette from the pack on the table, lit it, and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open just a crack as to not wake up Zoro. He tried to be quiet, but he wasn’t surprised when Zoro stumbled into the bathroom half asleep. With a loud yawn, he went to the bathroom before climbing into the shower behind Sanji. “Did I wake you,” he asked quietly, unable to hide the small smile as he felt Zoro’s head press against his shoulder.

Zoro grunted something that sounded like it could have been a ‘yes,’ but Sanji didn’t press him and instead turned around to face him. The warmth of the shower spray hit his shoulders and trailed down his back, keeping Sanji nice and relaxed as he took in the groggy look of his lover. Long ago, Zoro would have instantly tried to feign being awake and alert, but now he didn’t seem to care, and Sanji was grateful for the unspoken level of trust that it showed.

“I’m sorry,” Sanji said softly, running his fingers through Zoro’s stiff hair. He was still feeling pretty docile from last night, enjoying the time with Zoro and the rare chance to drop all the walls they typically kept up around the outside world. Here is a dingy hotel room with a shittier bathroom, they were able to be themselves, and Sanji loved every moment of it.

Zoro pulled his head away from Sanji’s touch, and with hands against Sanji’s hips, moved him aside so he could get under the water. Sanji let him be, pretty much done with his own shower anyway and content to just relax in the same space with Zoro for a little longer before they got dressed and began their day. Zoro ignored him for a minute, head bent forward under the spray of the shower, but then he inhaled deeply and groaned as he rolled his shoulders. “I’ll nap later,” Zoro commented off-handedly and it took Sanji a moment to realize it was Zoro’s response to his apology.

“Aren’t we leaving today?”

Zoro shrugged and continued to wash the night’s activities from his skin. Sanji climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel. From inside the shower, Zoro’s voice was slightly muffled from the water. “Pretty sure this was just supposed to be a meeting point, but I have no idea if there is a logpose or something we need to worry about.”

“I will have to ask Nami-swan at breakfast.” Wrapping the towel around his waist, Sanji stepped back into the bedroom part of the room and started getting dressed. Zoro joined him a couple minutes later and the two moved silently, no need to speak as they went about their morning routine. Zoro was strapping his swords back to his side when Sanji finally spoke again. “It’s still early. Do you want to go for a walk? Maybe explore a little or something?”

“Afraid you’ll get lost?” Zoro raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Fuck you, I don’t get lost, that’s you,” Sanji snapped back, grabbing his lighter off the table from where he’d dropped it on the way to the bathroom before his shower. “It was a question, you shitty piece of seaweed.”

Sanji expected Zoro to retort, to snap back with some sort of similar quip, and he was prepared for whatever it was Zoro was going to say. He wasn’t prepared for Zoro to smile and shake his head as he chuckled. Sanji just stared at him as Zoro walked across the space to press a kiss against his cheek. “I fucking missed you, you stubborn asshole.”

“Is that a yes,” Sanji managed to sputter out, still in shock over Zoro giving the rare glimpse into his deeper feelings so openly.

“Yes, come on.” Zoro grabbed Sanji by the upper arm and tugged him backward toward the door. Sanji stumbled, but caught himself, twisting to walk next to Zoro as they exited their room into the hall. It was still very quiet, and they made as little noise as possible, but with the stone flooring, Zoro’s boots, and Sanji’s shoes, it was hard. As soon as they stepped out onto the street, Sanji lit a cigarette and the two of them chose a direction, wandering aimlessly around the small town as it woke up to start the day.

They didn’t speak often and occasionally bumped shoulders when they wanted each other’s attention, but they didn’t need to really vocalize their wants at this point. Sanji could tell what it was Zoro wanted just by being near the other man, and he knew Zoro could tell the same. Their initial meeting had been tense, a spark through the air that flickered with so many changing and warring emotions, Sanji hadn’t been sure what to think when they had finally had the chance to be alone. As always, Nami had put them in the same room, and for the first time, in a long time, Sanji had found himself dreading the moment the door closed them off from the outside world.

Zoro had been upset, rightfully so, but there was so much underlying hurt and betrayal underneath the anger, that Sanji had been shocked when Zoro had remained calm and the two had been able to talk about everything that had happened during the time they had spent apart; on both sides. Sanji licked his lip as the thought of Law entered his mind, and he squeezed Zoro’s hand in his own as he looked over at him. “Oi, Marimo; about Law.”

“What about Trafalgar,” Zoro asked, not even bothering to look at Sanji. “I told you last night, I’m game if you are.”

“Yes,” Sanji nodded, a shiver of want tumbling down his spine as he thought about what had transpired between Zoro and the other man. “When do you want to try and do it?”

“Depends.” Zoro shrugged a shoulder, still only half paying attention to what it was Sanji was asking. He wasn’t trying to get upset, but Sanji could feel hostility beginning to pool low in his stomach. “Not sure when we are leaving, remember? Gonna be harder to get him alone if we are on the sea. If we are here tonight, it shouldn’t be that hard.”

Sanji took a deep breath. That was surprisingly insightful for Zoro. Sanji knew he could be calculating, but it was normally on the battlefield and not in everyday matters such as this. Then again, Sanji and Zoro had been at the art of trying to find a third to join them every now and again for long enough, Zoro was sure to learn how to go about doing it skillfully. Nodding in agreement, Sanji swallowed down the anger that had been rising. “How you wanna go about this then?”

“Hm?” Zoro turned to look at Sanji and scrunched his nose up in confusion. “Just ask him, Shit Cook.”

Sanji scoffed. “You can’t just  _ ask _ someone if they want to—”

Zoro cut Sanji off. “Sure you can; we’ve done it before. Trafalgar, wanna fuck us both? There; see. Done.”

Sanji groaned and dropped his head to Zoro’s shoulder. “How are you so hopeless. For a second there I actually thought you had potential.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Zoro shrugged Sanji off his shoulder and stopped, tugging at Sanji’s arm. “It’s getting pretty light out. The others are probably up now.”

“Yeah, we should head back.” Sanji nodded and the two turned, heading back for the hotel and the dining area where they had eaten the night before. They fell into silence once again and Sanji tried to think of a way to approach Law about their offer to include him for a night. “Let me talk to Law,” Sanji started as the hotel finally came into view. “I think I can persuade him a little better than you can.”

“What makes you say that? I’ve already fucked him.”

“That’s why,” Sanji frowned as he threw a pointed glare in Zoro’s direction. “I love you, but sometimes you are a total jackass.”

“Same goes for you, Swirly,” Zoro grumbled as they walked.

Sanji stopped and tugged on Zoro’s arm, getting him to turn and face Sanji. “We don’t have to do this, you know that. It can just be us.”

“Oh, I am all for it, don’t get me wrong. I’m just tired, and a little sore,” Zoro admitted and Sanji could see the faintest of blushes cross his cheeks. Sanji couldn’t blame him, they had been a little overzealous the night before.

Leaning in, Sanji pressed a kiss to the corner of Zoro’s mouth, only to have him move and complete the kiss fully. “I’ll go easy on you tonight then,” Sanji commented cheekily with a grin. Zoro scoffed and Sanji chuckled, leaning in for another kiss. Zoro kept Sanji close by their linked hands, as well as pressing a hand to Sanji’s lower back, deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

“Hungry,” Sanji asked as he let Zoro tug him toward the hotel doorway. Inside, Sanji could hear the chaos of not only their crew but the Heart Pirates as they took up half of the dining area. Thankfully, after dinner last night, the hotel staff decided to make everything buffet style, and there were several tables pushed against the wall filled with hot trays as well as an assortment of coffee, tea, juice, and things like bagels and muffins.

Zoro let go of Sanji’s hand, wandering off to talk to Usopp at the buffet tables and Sanji followed along, taking in the scene around him. Everyone was mingling together, and if you didn’t know any better, you wouldn’t have been able to tell the two crews apart. Jinbei was sitting at one table with Jean Bart and several other of the Heart Pirates. Carrot, Bepo and Robin were at a different table, as everyone else was seated along a long central table that was actually made up of several smaller tables pushed together.

Sanji snapped out of his little daze as a plate was shoved into his hands, surprised, but not at the same time, as Zoro scoffed at him. “You gonna eat or stare at the walls?”

“I’m surprised you knew what I like to eat,” Sanji shot back, looking down at the plate with several of his more desirable breakfast choices. They weren’t his favorites, but no one could cook the way he did, so he didn’t blame Zoro for what he got him.

Zoro shrugged off his indifference. “I didn’t. You just got lucky.”

“Bullshit.” Sanji rolled his eyes as Zoro wandered to end of the long table. Usopp snickered next to Sanji before the two of them followed after Zoro.

“Good to see nothing has changed between you two,” Usopp commented as he sat down across from Zoro and Sanji took the seat next to him.

“Can it, Usopp,” Zoro grunted, shooting him a glare before going back to his food.

Usopp shook his head, still smirking, and started in on his breakfast. The three of them fell quiet as they started eating, just listening to the banter and laughter of everyone else around them. Sanji hadn’t realized how much he’d missed this and looked passed Zoro farther down the table to where Luffy was arguing with Chopper over what appeared to be an apple. Nami was screaming at them both to stop and Brook and Franky, along with Penguin and Shachi, were laughing their asses off. Sanji chuckled quietly as Zoro stood up, wandering away to the food tables once more.

Sanji watched him go, a little weirded out to see Zoro, as well as everyone else for that matter, taking their breakfast into their own hands since Sanji was the one to always do it. Zoro sat down a minute later with more food, and to Sanji’s surprise a bowl of fruit. “I didn’t even know you knew what fruit was,” he sneered, having missed and simply loving how easily he could get on Zoro’s nerves about the smallest of things. He stabbed a piece of pineapple with his fork, not missing the glare Zoro sent him.

“What the fuck, get your own food, Shit Cook.”

“Fucking make me.” Sanji popped the fruit into his mouth, turning to face Zoro as he chewed.

Sanji was a little shocked when Zoro reached out, grabbing Sanji by the cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, tongue swiping into his mouth to get at the partly chewed pineapple. Too stunned to really react, Sanji just let Zoro kiss him, and watched as the other man pulled away to finish chewing Sanji’s food.

“That was fucking gross,” Usopp commented, making Sanji realize that not only was he drooling, it had, in fact, been really fucking gross.

“You’re an animal,” Sanji hissed, kicking Zoro in the shin under the table as he wiped his mouth. Zoro just laughed at Sanji, giving him this look that told Sanji Zoro knew damned well what he was doing and sending a shudder down Sanji’s spine. “And an asshole,” he added, but he knew that threat was a little weaker than his first one.

Zoro hummed in agreement, clearly in a good mood and enjoying the bit of quiet down time everyone was able to enjoy before they got back to business and being serious about what the next step in their plans were. Usopp left and returned with more food, babbling on about how much he liked this bacon, but this was nothing compared to Sanji’s bacon and how in the hell do you always get it so fucking perfect?

Sanji wasn’t really listening; Usopp and occasionally Zoro’s voice, drifting into the background as Sanji spotted Law across the room. He’d been sitting with some of his crew, but had apparently finished with breakfast and was leaving. Their eyes met as Law walked across the floor, his long, graceful strides carrying him quickly through the open space between the large table and the buffet table. Eyes shadowed from his hat brim, Law looked away from Sanji in what Sanji almost thought was defeat, and headed for the door.

“I’m gonna go,” Sanji commented as he stood, watching the door close softly behind Law.

“Where ya going,” Zoro asked, looking up at Sanji.

Sanji looked down at Zoro, one cheek full of food and his earrings still swinging from the movement of his head. Leaning down, Sanji kissed him on the forehead, muttered ‘Law’ under his breath, and walked away, leaving Zoro to have to deal with a laughing Usopp and excited Chopper who had realized Zoro was up and eating breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

The door closing behind him shifted the noise around Sanji. Instead of the chaos of the dining area, it was the hustle of the town, and despite it still being loud, Sanji found this much better. Pulling a cigarette from his pack, he lit it, and wandered along, looking for Law, but taking his time as he went. He wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to word his question to Law, but given the sour look on his face as he left the room, leading in with it looking like Law needed a good fuck was more than likely where he was going to start.

He found the other man sitting on a bench under a tree, the newly budding apple blossoms giving just enough of a backdrop to make Sanji pause for a second to admire Law. He swallowed thickly before taking a drag off his smoke, carefully walking over to Law. “Can I sit,” he asked, trying to keep his voice slightly neutral as he did.

Law glanced up at him, eyes still shadowed from under his hat, and a deep scowl pulling at his lips. Sanji met his eyes, but didn’t move, not wanting to invade Law’s space until he was invited to. He needed Law to be open minded and in a pretty good headspace when he asked if he felt like joining him and Zoro, so to push his limits wouldn’t help the situation at all. After a staring contest for a moment, Law sighed and waved a hand at the open part of the bench next to him. “Sit; we need to talk anyway.”

“Oh?” Sanji could feel his heart speed up. He wondered what it was Law wanted to talk about, and all he could think about what Zoro’s story of them fucking on Law’s submarine. “What about?”

“Zoro-ya,” Law started and Sanji was barely able to hold back his excitement. Zoro was pretty much the exact reason he was here to talk to Law. Perfect. “I feel I must apologize to you, Blackleg-ya.”

“Apologize? What for?” Sanji snubbed his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe, trying to remain calm. His body was humming with an energy he could barely contain and part of him wanted to skip this conversation and go right to the part where he lead Law back to his and Zoro’s hotel room.

Sanji could hear Law tighten his grip on his weapon, still perched on his shoulder as if the damned thing was fucking glued there. With another deep breath, Law turned his head to face Sanji, clearly debating on whether he wanted to tell Sanji whatever it was that was on his mind or not. “I was not aware that you and Zoro-ya were together, and on the way here from Zou I’m afraid that he and I—”

“Wait,” Sanji interrupted, waving his hand to stop Law from talking. “He didn’t  _ tell _ you?”

Law looked pretty taken aback. “Tell me, why would he tell me he was dating you when he clearly wanted to sleep with me?”

“That son-of-a-bitch,” Sanji snarled out. “I’m going to kill him.” Taking a deep breath, Sanji tried to calm himself enough to explain everything to Law, he’d fucking deal with Zoro later. “Okay, look, Law, here’s the deal; I know. I know about the entire thing that went down between the two of you. It’s actually why I came to talk to you.”

“It is?” Law raised an eyebrow at Sanji, clearly not expecting this turn in events. “And Zoro-ya is still breathing?”

“Won’t be once I’m done with him later,” Sanji grumbled under his breath. “You’re correct, Zoro and I are dating, but we are open about it. We both see other people, sometimes bring them back if they are up for it...” Sanji trailed off as the look on Law’s face changed from shock to slight horror. Sanji felt the rejection twist hard in his gut. “I take it that’s not a thing you’re into?”

“Hardly,” Law scoffed, clearly judging Sanji. He really didn’t care, he figured, but he still wanted to clear the air between them. “Why?”

“Why not,” Sanji shot back before shaking his head. “Not the point. I should be apologizing to you, Law. When Zoro told me what happened, I was under the impression you knew. I came to ask if you wanted to possibly join the two of us, but,” he quickly added. “Offer is off the table, so don’t worry about it.”

Sanji could see Law visibly relax as he nodded quietly. “I’d like to say it makes me feel a little better, but honestly, it doesn’t, Blackleg-ya.”

“Understandable,” Sanji agreed, leaning back against the bench and crossing one long leg over the other. To say he was a little disappointed was an understatement. He’d really been looking forward to sleeping with Law, but he could respect the man’s wishes for not wanting to be a part of it, a lot of people weren’t. Reaching for a new cigarette, Sanji was a bit shocked when Law asked for one, too, and he offered the pack with a raised eyebrow in question.

“Long story,” Law offered, but not much else beyond that as Sanji handed him his lighter. Law lit his cigarette and took the first drag off of it like a real fucking pro. “Different brand though.”

“I like these,” Sanji tapped his pack before sliding it back into his breast pocket. “And yes, I know damned well they can kill me.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Law paused to speak before bringing the cigarette to his mouth again for another drag. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“Understanding,” Law said simply, keeping his eyes focused on something that was across the road from them. They settled into a content silence as they smoked, each of them locked in their own thoughts for the time being. Sanji was going to have a serious talk with Zoro later about telling people they knew they were dating before fucking them; that was pretty low of Zoro to lead Law on like that. But then again, it got Sanji to thinking about the other thing Zoro had said, his comment about Law admitting to liking Luffy.

“Can I ask you something,” Sanji started as he snubbed that cigarette and added it to the first butt that was on the bench between him and Law. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to though.”

“What is it,” Law asked, following Sanji’s lead and adding his spent butt to the pile.

“When Zoro was telling me what happened between you two— and I’m sorry for that as well, it’s just something we do— he mentioned that you liked Luffy.”

Sanji saw Law stiffen ever so slightly, turning to look at Sanji with wide eyes. “He told you?”

Sanji nodded. He wasn’t going to get into how the weird relationship between him and Zoro developed. There were too many layers, too many unspoken trusts between them, and well, honestly, it was none of Law’s fucking business. “So, my question is this: If you like Luffy, why did you sleep with Zoro? Seems kind of counter productive if you ask me.”

Law was quiet, clearly collecting his thoughts, and Sanji let him be, giving him the time he needed to formulate an answer for him. Law seemed very happy to be talking to Sanji, and Sanji wasn’t about to fuck that up by rushing the other man if he could help it. “I don’t—” Law started, but cut himself off and shook his head. “Sex isn’t something I am interested in most of the time; rarely do I get the urge, but occasionally I do. And Zoro-ya was there and willing when I did.”

Sanji snorted back a laugh. “Just wanted to use him, huh?”

“When you put it that way, it sounds deplorable.”

“Yeah, well, if it makes you feel better, Zoro was just doing the same thing.” Sanji cocked his head to the side and back over his shoulder slightly as he caught Zoro’s presence moving toward them. “Speaking of the grasshead.”

Law turned, having caught Zoro’s aura as well, and Sanji heard Law’s breath catch as the swordsman rounded the corner. Sanji looked over to Law and smirked as he caught Law bite his lip. “Zoro naked is like an appetizer for the eyes,” Sanji drawled calmly, letting his eyes move back to Zoro as he wandered over to them, chest bare with his shirt crumpled in his hand. “Whatcha wandering around naked for, asshole,” Sanji chided, really not caring and appreciating the view, but also wanting to get on Zoro’s ass for lying to Law.

“Fucking Chopper,” Zoro growled, holding his shirt up in his hand. He stopped a few paces away, clearing keeping his distance from Sanji and Law, most likely having picked up on the low hum of hostility in the air. “Bastard jumped on me and spilled shit all over my shirt.”

“Serves you right.” Sanji nodded sharply. “Been talking to Law, clearly.”

“Oh yeah?” Zoro raised an eyebrow, letting his piercing gaze wander between the two of them before settling back on Sanji. “Yet, you’re still sitting here.”

Sanji scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

Next to Sanji, Law took a deep breath, body rigid, and betraying that calm and collected demeanor he tried to maintain at all times. “Sleeping with you was a mistake, Zoro-ya,” he said bluntly, anger clear in his tone. Sanji couldn’t blame Law one bit.

“Oh, ho,” Zoro sneered. “Well if you think Luffy is going to fuck you, you’re sorely mistaken, Trafalgar.”

“Fuck, Marimo, don’t be such a prick. This is all your fault anyway.”

“My fault?” Zoro’s face dropped in shock before he quickly recovered, his permanent scowl etched into his face. “How in the fuck is this my fault? I’m not the one who wants to fuck our captain.”

“Oh my fucking—” Sanji cut himself off, shaking his head with a groan of frustration. “Why didn’t you tell Law we were dating?”

“Why would I tell him that? The whole point was to—”

“Wow, you are seriously the biggest asshole I have ever met, Marimo.” Sanji pointedly turned to Law, ignoring Zoro as the man scoffed from where he stood. “Once again, I am sorry, Law, for this bastard’s behavior. If Luffy truly is who you are interested in, I may be able to help.”

“Oh, fuck no,” Zoro spat. “No way in hell am I going to stand here and watch you hook Luffy up with Trafalgar.”

Sanji turned to Zoro slowly, making sure to lock eyes with the other man. He kept his voice neutral and even, and even though Zoro didn’t show any outward signs, knowing him as well as he did, Sanji could tell he was listening and even a little spooked at Sanji’s reaction. Outbursts and rage, Zoro could handle; calm, collected, calculating and truthful statements, not so much. “What’s wrong, you said Law was good.” Sanji paused just long enough to let Law’s embarrassed huff float through the air. “Afraid Luffy will like it as much as you did.”

“Fuck off, Cook.” Zoro waved his free hand in annoyance. He feigned composure, but Sanji knew better. The wheels were turning in his moss covered skull, trying to figure out why Sanji had turned on him the way he had. “We both know Luffy has absolutely zero interest in anything that revolves around the word ‘sex.’”

“Not the point,” Sanji frowned. “If there is an attraction there, that’s what is important.” Zoro snorted his disbelief, but remained quiet, crossing his arms and looking away. For the moment, Sanji had won the argument, but he knew he hadn’t heard the last of it. Once Zoro thought the situation through, he would bring it up again. Sanji wasn’t worried, he was already thinking about how he could convince Zoro to see things from his point of view and help to bring Law and Luffy together; if Luffy was willing anyway.

The three remained quiet and the tension in the air seemed to settle to a low hum. After a minute or two, Zoro scoffed again, running a hand through his already spiky green hair before wandering off without a word. Sanji and Law watched him go, and Sanji finally moved to look at Law as Zoro disappeared from sight; more than likely off to get lost somewhere. “Don’t worry about him, Law. I will bring him onboard with this. He’s just very protective of Luffy.”

Law turned to face Sanji, one dark brow raised in question. “Why the sudden offer to help? I am more than capable of pursuing Mugiwara-ya myself, if that is ultimately what I choose to do.”

Sanji didn’t even blink. “Yes; that is how you ended up in the current situation: sitting here on a bench with me, debating on why you ever fucked Zoro in the first place, and trying to figure out how to move forward from the fuck show that is your life right now.” Law scoffed, and for a split second Sanji could see Zoro in his movements, making it clear to Sanji just why he had been attracted to Law in the first place. It really was a shame Law wasn’t up for joining him and Zoro, he’d really like to see just how good of a lover Law was for himself.

“If it helps,” Law started quietly, tipping his head down and away so Sanji couldn’t see his face. Sanji wondered if it was because he was embarrassed at having this conversation or if it was because he was blushing, possibly even a little of both. “I am not attracted to Mugiwara-ya sexually. There is just—” Law stopped, shaking his head and seemingly unable to continue his thought.

“This level of unspoken trust and understanding,” Sanji offered because that’s how it was for everyone that met Luffy. People instantly bonded to him, were attracted to him for all sorts of different reasons, Sanji included.

“Yes,” Law voiced weakly and Sanji found it strange to hear such powerful longing voiced in a single word that was barely above a whisper.

“Well,” Sanji started, standing and shuffling around in his breast pocket to find himself a new cigarette. “It won’t be easy, but trust me; bring Luffy a plate of meat and he will become putty in your hands.”


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro fucked off to whenever it was he went around the small town for most of the day, only appearing, reeking of trashy bars, when it about time for dinner. Everyone came together again as they had for breakfast, enjoying the meal before leaving to settle in for the night. Sanji had spent the rest of his day mulling over how to get Law and Luffy together so Law could at least admit his feelings. He had learned from Nami in the afternoon that the log poses only needed three days to set to their new course. That gave Sanji tomorrow during the day to set everything up, and tomorrow night to execute his plan. Tonight was for convincing dipshit marimos to help.

Sanji felt a zip of excitement down his spine as he watched Zoro a few seats down the table from him over the lip of his wine glass. Last night had been good; more about catching up and getting their wants and needs out of their systems. Tonight was going to be about the show. Sanji uncrossed and recrossed his legs under the table, feeling his slight hard-on rub against the inseam of his pants. That shitty plant had no idea what Sanji had in store for him and that was just the way he liked it.

Zoro looked up to him, no doubt sensing Sanji watching him, and the two locked eyes as Sanji took another sip of his wine. He wasn’t going to drink a lot, wasn’t even buzzed, just a glass with dinner, but he could see the spark in Zoro’s eye on what alcohol meant. Zoro didn’t even try to hide the look of want in his remaining dark eye or the small lick to his lower lip. Sanji smirked, their nonverbal communication complete. Once dinner was done, it was back to the hotel room for another long night of amazing sex that neither of them would regret in the morning.

Sanji left dinner first, which wasn’t all that surprising to him, as Zoro had gotten caught up in a conversation with several of the Heart Pirates about different types of alcohol, and same as he had that morning, he closed the door behind him and just listened to the sounds of the town. It was quieter at night than in the morning, the nighttime birds and bugs singing in the stillness of the air. Sanji could hear the faintest of breezes tugging at the tree tops. Lighting a cigarette, he walked quietly down the outside of the hotel, his feet sounding loudly on the stone walk, before rounding a corner and entering in through a side door. It lead to the part of the hotel where Zoro and his room was and he snubbed his smoke before he entered the building.

Walking down the hall toward the room, Sanji wasn’t surprised when he felt the tingle at the back of his neck, but he was still caught off guard when Zoro spun him, slamming him up against the door of their room and kissing him harshly. Sanji gasped and Zoro took advantage, tongue swiping into his mouth before Zoro pulled away. “You taste like shit.”

“And you smell like a whore house. Where the fuck you spend your day?”

“Not a whore house,” Zoro shot back, spitting to the side and trying to get the taste of Sanji’s cigarette off his tongue. “Fucking hate the taste of those damned things.”

“Yet you still kiss me, so you really can’t bitch, Marimo.”

“Brush your teeth.”

“Take a fucking shower,” Sanji responded, trying to find the doorknob with his hand. Wrapping his fingers around it, he tipped his head down slightly, giving the appearance of looking up to Zoro. “I’ve got plans for you tonight.”

“Yeah?” Zoro stepped back in close to Sanji, boxing him in by pressing his hands flush against the door. With a smirk, Zoro leaned in and bit at Sanji’s neck, sucking lightly at the spot for a moment. His lips brushed against the damp skin as he spoke, sending a shudder down Sanji’s spine. “Like what?”

Sanji inhaled deeply as if he was going to answer, but instead twisted the knob and ducked into the room, using Zoro’s weight against the door as leverage for it to open. Zoro lost his balance, landing roughly on his hands and knees as Sanji walked across the room to the table near the bathroom. “You really do smell, Marimo.”

“Fuck,” Zoro groaned, climbing to his feet and slamming the door. The second it closed, Sanji could sense the shift in the air and Zoro’s next grumbled words weren’t the least bit surprising since they had now cut themselves off from the rest of the world. “I’m still fucking sore and this is how you treat me?”

“I’m still pissed at you for not telling Law we were dating. What the fuck, Marimo? I get not telling random fucks, but we _know_ Law. You knew fucking him was pushing limits in the first place, then you don’t tell him about us?”

Zoro shrugged as he walked over to the table next to Sanji. He didn’t try to touch Sanji again, busying himself with untying his sash, taking both that and his weapons and placing them on the table. Sanji eyed him as he pulled his ruined shirt from that morning out of his back pocket. “Did you really sit in a bar half naked all day?”

“Naw,” Zoro answered, his voice matching Sanji’s low tone. He tossed the shirt into the growing pile of dirty laundry under the table and stretched before bending to untie his boots. “I walked around for a while, but then I got thirsty.”

Sanji clicked his tongue, pulling at his tie knot. “Of course you did.”

“Gonna start that bullshit banter again tonight, are you?” Zoro looked up to Sanji, having to twist his head to the side to look at him properly. “I was minding my own business, Cook. Eating some shit food and drinking shittier beer when a couple women come wandering up to me.”

“You call whores women now?”

Zoro stood up and kicked off his boots. “I am calling them women because slut is too good for them and if I started using words that actually would describe them, you’d be pissed at me.”

“Fair.” Sanji shrugged, pulling off his suit jacket and starting on his shirt buttons. He missed this sort of simple routine with Zoro. With all the chaos, they hadn’t had much time to simply be, and knowing they could easily fall into old habits from a few years ago felt good. It made this feel solid; real, and even with all the shit they gave one another, Sanji wouldn’t change it.

Next to him, Zoro undid his pants and unceremoniously pushed them off his hips where they fell to the floor. “So they were hanging all over me. I couldn't get them to leave me alone. Apparently ‘no’ wasn’t in their vocabulary.”

“Surprised you didn’t engage.”

“I have standards, you prick. You wouldn’t have touched them either, even with the way you are constantly drooling over anything with a set of tits.” Zoro turned to face Sanji in all his naked glory.

Sanji barely resisted the urge to look down, instead tugging his own shirt off and pressing his palms flat against the swell of Zoro’s pecs. “Don’t worry, I like your tits, too.”

Rolling his eye, Zoro pushed passed Sanji into the bathroom, leaving Sanji to chuckle darkly at his little joke as he finished undressing. In the bathroom, Sanji could hear Zoro start the shower and take a piss before climbing under the spray. There was a low groan of satisfaction and as Sanji draped his pants over the back of a chair, he made his way into the bathroom to start his plan.

“So,” he started, pulling the curtain aside and stepping into the shower behind Zoro. He had his eye closed, head tipped back slightly, just letting the water wash over him.

“No,” Zoro replied flatly, spitting water from his mouth.

“You don’t even know what I am going to say,” Sanji squawked, squinting as water spray bounced off Zoro’s skin into his face.

“I do. You’re easy to read, Shit Cook.” Zoro tipped his head forward and squared his shoulders as he opened his eye. “You want to get Trafalgar together with Luffy.”

“Well—”

“No,” Zoro stated again. “I don’t want any part of your bullshit plan.”

“Oh come on, Marimo, you know Law _intimately_ —” Sanji didn’t miss the way Zoro’s glare hardered ever so slightly at Sanji’s choice of wording. “—better than any of us at this point. Do you think Law is a bad guy?”

Sanji could see Zoro grind his teeth in frustration before he bit out another singular, “No.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“It’s Luffy,” Zoro spat and Sanji could see the protectiveness; hear it in Zoro’s voice. They would all die for one another, but there was something about the connection between Zoro and Luffy that Sanji still didn’t understand. He wasn’t sure anyone on the crew did.

“Luffy can take care of himself. You know that better than anyone. He’s a bit of an idiot, true, but he’s also one of the most insightful motherfuckers I know, do you disagree?”

Zoro shook his head as he reached for the bar of soap that was sitting on the shower shelf. They were quiet for a minute as Sanji watched Zoro scrub down, enjoying the way the water and bubbles slid across his skin. Unable to resist the urge, Sanji stepped forward, pushing Zoro under the shower spray and against the wall, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss as he wrapped a hand around Zoro’s flaccid cock. He was able to slide his hand easily thanks to the soap and water, and before Zoro was able to finish his low moan, he was half hard in Sanji’s hand. “You trust me, don’t you,” Sanji asked as he broke the kiss, lips brushing as he met Zoro’s eye.

Zoro panted, swallowing and raising his hips into Sanji’s hold. Sanji kept his movements slow and steady, letting the soap and water do the work for him. Zoro grew harder with every stroke he made, and Sanji bit his lip as he felt his own cock beginning to harden in response.

Leaning forward just enough so their lips met, Zoro asked for another kiss and Sanji gave it to him, more than happy to be in his current situation. He could feel Zoro breaking slowly, and yeah, it probably wasn’t the greatest of ideas to try to manipulate Zoro with sex, but Sanji knew if Zoro was really against the idea, he would wholeheartedly refuse any advance Sanji made. The fact he was giving in told Sanji he was thinking about agreeing to Sanji’s plan.

This time it was Zoro to break the kiss, eye already blown with want as he thrust his hips into Sanji’s hand. “Wh-what’s your plan?”

Sanji leaned forward, grinding his hard cock against Zoro’s thigh. “To put on a show; ride you until you cum deep inside me.”

Zoro groaned loudly, hands finding Sanji’s hips. “Not what I meant,” he panted out, clearly aroused by Sanji’s proposal.

“You mean for Law? Simple; dinner. Just a chance for Law to admit his feelings to Luffy. The rest is up to them.”

“That’s it?” Zoro’s hands moved to stop Sanji, eye suddenly clear as he ran the simplicity of the plan through his head. “That’s the whole plan? Fucking dinner?”

“Well, dinner on the Sunny, just the two of them; with me cooking, of course.” Sanji blinked at Zoro in slight confusion. What the hell else would he come up with for a plan? Luffy’s entire world revolved around fucking food. It made perfect sense.

Zoro’s grip tightened ever so slightly on Sanji’s wrist; a sign he was pretty aggravated with the entire idea. The shower spray fell on them both, warming their bodies in random streams as the water made its way to the tub drain. “Fine,” he bit out. “But only this once. If this doesn’t work, you fucking leave it be, Cook. This isn’t your problem.”

“Deal.” Sanji nodded sharply, his wet hair trailing into both of his eyes. The two were quiet for a minute as they simply looked at one another before Sanji rubbed the pad of his thumb across the head of Zoro’s softening cock. Zoro inhaled sharply, hips bucking into the touch. Sanji smirked, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Zoro’s mouth. He twisted his wrist, catching Zoro’s hand in his and lifted his leg, resting his foot on the lip of the tub as he slid their joined hands up his hip and toward his ass. “Do you want to help, or do you want to watch? I know you said you were still sore, so I thought I would make it up to you by fucking myself until I was ready to take your cock.”

“Fuck,” Zoro groaned and Sanji could feel Zoro’s length twitch in interest from where it was pressed against his inner thigh. Zoro’s fingers bit into the muscle of Sanji’s ass, but Sanji kept moving, sliding his fingers deeper until he could tease at his own entrance. He moaned lowly, cut off as Zoro kissed him harshly. “Why are you like this,” he questioned between kisses, free hand moving up to press against the back of Sanji’s head and keep him close. Sanji could feel a thrill of arousal flare throughout his entire body. Between his own fingers and Zoro’s demanding kisses, Sanji was quickly getting severely turned on. “Why are you so fucking hot and so fucking filthy?”

“Because I have you to encourage me.” Sanji moaned the last word as he pressed against his hole, feeling the tip of his finger begin to push into himself. It was hot under the spray of the shower to begin with, but Sanji was hotter, already feeling sweat build at his temple. Zoro had moved to ravage his neck, hand still gripping tight to his ass as he moved down to suck a mark into Sanji’s collarbone. His other hand rested in the small of Sanji’s back, keeping him close, and occasionally Sanji’s arm would brush against Zoro’s as he teased himself unabashedly for Zoro to see.

“Make a decision,” Sanji panted out, wanting to push deeper into himself, but holding back since they were still in the shower. The warm water was great to help tease, but Sanji wanted more and that would require not only the room to really spread his legs, but he would need the bottle of lube, wherever the hell that had ended up in the end. “Zoro,” Sanji moaned out, unable to resist pressing a finger into himself despite his mental debate on what he wanted to happen.

Zoro inhaled, the hand at the small of Sanji’s back leaving to fumble behind them and shut off the water to the shower. Tipping his head slightly, Zoro caught Sanji in a deep kiss, groaning into it as he ground his hips against Sanji. “I love the way you moan my name,” Zoro sounded breathless, hesitating before breaking away and climbing out of the shower.

Sanji stood there for a moment, legs already weak and shaking. Swallowing thickly, Sanji pulled the curtain aside, accepting the towel Zoro offered him. There was a dark, smouldering look to Zoro’s eye as he studied Sanji for a second before he silently turned away and walked into the main part of the hotel room. Sanji felt that single looks rip through his whole body, heart already pounding and blood rushing through his veins. Few things turned him on like this anymore, he was beyond ecstatic that Zoro was one of them.

Sanji followed Zoro out into the bedroom, mouth watering at the sight before him. Zoro had done him the favor of finding the lube, bottle resting on the open side of the bed while Zoro occupied the other, hands crossed behind his head and cock thick and hard against his belly. Running the towel through his hair, Sanji dropped it to the floor and walked over to Zoro, straddling him and reaching for the lube in one fluid motion. Zoro didn’t move, just watched, lust filled eye taking in every movement that Sanji made.

Not wanting to waste time, his own cock pulsing with want as it stood at full attention, Sanji flicked open the bottle and squeezed some of the lubricant onto his fingers. Only then did Zoro move, sitting up slightly and moving his hands to rest on Sanji’s legs just above his knees. He leaned up for a kiss as Sanji bent down, meeting Zoro eagerly, excited that Zoro was just as turned on as he was about this. They’d done this before, but rarely, and not since before they spent two years away from one another.

“Come on,” Zoro encouraged, hands leaving Sanji’s legs. One hand slid up Sanji’s thigh to grasp his ass again, pulling away to spread his ass cheeks open. Zoro wrapped his other hand around Sanji’s wrist, moving to push Sanji’s hand, but Sanji held firm.

“I want you to watch,” Sanji murmured against Zoro’s lips, placing his free hand over Zoro’s at his ass. “I want you to sit back and let me do it. Just enjoy.”

Zoro didn’t respond with words, but he did let go of Sanji, settling back against the pillows and the headboard. His hands settled onto Sanji’s knees, thumbs rubbing small circles just above Sanji’s knee caps; Zoro’s silent way of encouragement. Zoro’s head was tilted forward, but his eye was lifted to watch Sanji’s face, and Sanji kept his eyes on his lover as he moved his own hands into position.

Heart pounding in his chest, Sanji pressed slick fingers against his entrance, gasping lightly at the difference in temperature. Distracted by Zoro, he hadn’t thought to warm the lube in his fingers, but as he rubbed at his hole, letting his eyes slide closed as the sensation, the coldness melted away into nothingness, his fingers slipping as he moved, teasing a little more before he pressed a single finger into himself.

Not caring about holding back, Sanji moaned loudly, body arching slightly into the touch of his own hand. Zoro’s grip on his knees helped keep him grounded despite the quickened breaths he could hear Zoro panting out from under him. Sanji let himself get swept away by the arousal of his body, pumping the one finger in and out of himself a few times before quickly adding a second. He didn’t mind the slight burn, he wanted to do this right, but quickly, so that he could have Zoro inside him, filing him, completing him like his own touch never would be able to. Zoro wasn’t the first man he’d slept with, but he was the first that Sanji had let take him, and he’d decided in that first blissful moment so long ago, he’d never want to fuck anyone else but Zoro in this way.

Zoro groaned under him as Sanji’s breath caught, fingers rubbing against his prostate, hips thrusting back against his own hand. The grip on his knees flexed and Sanji eased his eyes open, unable to keep the smile off his face as he met Zoro’s gaze. That carnal need was still there, somehow just as piercing with only one eye as it had been with two, and Sanji felt himself shiver with excitement, knowing that gaze promised so much more than what Sanji was letting happen right now. Zoro’s shoulders were tense, Sanji could see it in the muscles of his neck also, knowing his lover wanted more than anything to lunge forward and simply _take._

Sanji’s cock was already throbbing, and with a deep exhale, Sanji pressed another finger into himself. He groaned, the feeling of being filled, even if not how he wanted, was making him struggle with doing this properly. After a few thrusts as deep as his body would allow from the angle, Sanji caved to his own lust, removing his fingers and resigning himself to the stretch, sting, and burn he knew would come as he took Zoro into his body.

Despite Sanji’s command to watch, he wasn’t surprised that Zoro had the bottle of lube in his hand, not even giving it a second thought as to when Zoro had obtained it. Sanji knew he’d lost himself to his own movements, and simply accepted the bottle when Zoro handed it to him. He crawled up Zoro’s body a little more so that when he sat back down he could sit right on Zoro’s cock. Keeping himself up on his knees, albeit shaky, Sanji squeezed more lube into his palm, reaching behind him to wrap his hand around Zoro’s neglected length. Zoro groaned loudly under him, and rose his hips into each one of Sanji’s strokes. Wanting to make sure he covered Zoro’s cock in lube, and wanting to tease him a little while he did it, Sanji took his time.

Tossing the bottle aside, Sanji wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Zoro’s length and positioned himself. He rubbed the head of Zoro’s dick against his hole, not sure if he was teasing Zoro, himself, or maybe them both, before he pushed back. The feeling of Zoro’s cockhead pressing against him, building that slight pressure before breaking into him, made Sanji groan long and low, and as soon as he felt sure of the connection, he adjusted his hands, pushing back onto Zoro’s cock until the full length was inside him, making him shudder and filling him in ways that only Zoro ever could.

Below him, Zoro groaned, trying his best to keep still, but failing and raising his hips, thrusting that last little bit into Sanji and completing the connection. Eye closed, Zoro panted under Sanji, chest heaving with what Sanji knew was a want to move, but trying his hardest to remain committed to Sanji’s wants. Sliding his hands up Zoro’s chest, Sanji settled his palms over the swell of his pecs, before leaning down and capturing Zoro’s mouth in a brutal kiss. Zoro inhaled deeply, arms moving to wrap around Sanji’s shoulders before humming into the kiss. “You’re fucking perfect,” Zoro murmured into Sanji’s mouth.

Sanji snorted back a laugh and broke the kiss, pulling away just enough so that he could talk to Zoro. “Just watch,” Sanji reminded his lover. “I want to make you feel good all by myself. After what you gave me last night, it’s my turn.”

“You’re an idiot, but I’m not promising anything.” Zoro slid his hands down Sanji’s sides, trailing his fingers lightly until his hands rested comfortably on Sanji’s lower thighs. Zoro nodded sharply, letting his gaze trail over Sanji’s body before coming back to his eyes. Sanji took that as his cue to move, slowly circling his hips as his fingers bit into the muscle of Zoro’s chest, helping to center himself as he went about finding a rhythm he liked.

At first Zoro listened, keeping his hands firmly against Sanji’s thighs, legs thrown wide to give Sanji all the room he needed, but as Sanji found a slow rocking motion he liked— rising up on his knees until Zoro almost slipped from him before falling back down— Zoro shifted under him, changing the angle just enough to throw Sanji off. His breath caught in his throat as Zoro’s actions made him brush against his sweet spot and Sanji closed in on himself as much as his body would allow as white hot arousal shot up his spine. Zoro took advantage of this, moving one hand to pull Sanji closer, tighter against Zoro’s own chest, as he raised his hips, thrusting into Sanji with slow, but sure and solid movements.

Sanji moaned into Zoro’s shoulder, trying to get his arms under himself enough to push back against Zoro and try to take the control from him again. Finally managing to sit up, Sanji panted into the air of the room, moving into Zoro’s thrusts and keeping one hand against Zoro’s chest for balance. They found a good rhythm, Zoro rolling his hips up into Sanji each time Sanji dropped back down, impaling himself on the length of Zoro’s cock over and over again.

He could feel a low heat beginning to pool in his gut, only half paying attention when Zoro reached for his neglected cock as it bounced with each movement. “Not yet,” Sanji panted out, stilling Zoro’s hand, but loving the tight grip his lover had on his dick. His body couldn’t figure out what to do for a moment, thrusting into Zoro’s hand at the same time he ground down on the length of Zoro’s cock inside him. Body taking control, Sanji bucked into Zoro’s hand again, loving the way Zoro moved his hand, timing his strokes to match Sanji’s thrusts. Zoro’s hips moved with him, taking more control over his upward thrusts as Sanji focused on fucking Zoro’s fist. Every movement was slick and warm, and it only took Sanji a couple bucks of his hips before he became aware of the fact that Zoro must have gotten his hands on the lube again.

Zoro twisted his hips slightly as he bucked up sharply into Sanji, and Sanji stopped all his movement with a yelping moan as Zoro hit his prostate dead on. Looking down, Sanji caught Zoro’s smirk, the glint in his eye proving his actions were intentional as he started jerking Sanji off with long, smooth pulls to the length of his cock, palming at Sanji’s cockhead before sliding down to the base in one long, snug motion

Sanji felt a shudder wrack through him as Zoro fucked up into him, once again hitting his prostate and sending skittering waves of pleasure through Sanji’s entire body. “You’re supposed—” Sanji cut off, groaning loudly as his body fell into a rhythm that was more Zoro’s command than his own.

“And let you have all the fun,” Zoro chuckled breathlessly under him. “I told you I wasn’t promising anything.”

“I’m gonna—” Sanji groaned loudly, feeling that pooling heat in his gut catch fire and rush toward completion. This wasn’t how he was expecting the night to go, but he wasn’t going to argue either, not with the way Zoro was fucking him right now. Zoro had turned the tables on him with a simple stroke of his hand and Sanji felt powerless to stop him; to stop his impending orgasm.

Zoro hummed under him, breath hitching in his throat before he swallowed thickly. “Cum then; wanna see you come undone.”

Sanji was fighting with himself now; body shaking with a want to cum, but he was trying to hold back, wanting to peak as close as he could to the same time as Zoro did. He must have sensed Sanji’s internal dilemma because Zoro slowed his hand just enough. “I’m close, too,” he panted out, hips bucking up into Sanji perfectly and sending a new wave of lust coursing through him. Sanji groaned deep in his throat, turning his head down and to the side, keeping Zoro in his peripheral vision, but not quite looking at him either. Hell, Sanji wasn’t sure exactly what he was looking at, if anything at all for that matter.

White hot heat burned in his veins, his entire body shaking as he tried to hang on just a little more. Zoro kept up his movements, not giving Sanji a moment to rest and regain himself, and all he could do was fucking hang on and let Zoro ultimately have his way with him. He knew the signs, could tell in absolute darkness when it was Zoro was going to cum, and despite his eyes being unable to focus, Sanji could hear in the way Zoro’s breath hitched, and in the way his movements faltered, that Zoro was riding that edge with him. Sanji moaned at the thought, knowing that their climaxes would be nearly simultaneous. Under him, Zoro groaned out his name, the utter resolve in the tone enough to tip Sanji over that edge. Zoro didn’t say his name often, even in moments like this, ones shared solely between them, and Sanji was unable to hold back any longer.

Vision blurred, Sanji couldn’t even name the sound he made, even though he could hear his voice in his own ears. His body shuddered violently, and under him Sanji heard Zoro groan, movements losing all sense of rhythm as the grip on Sanji’s thigh became unbearably tight. Sanji knew there would be bruises, but he didn’t care, so caught up in that blissful moment, knowing he was sharing it with Zoro, who was writhing under him, intense pleasure surging through both their bodies.

Arms giving out from under him, Sanji fell forward against Zoro’s chest as he panted, trying in vain to catch his breath. He could feel his own mess between their bodies, sticky and already beginning to cool, but he didn’t care. He felt boneless, not wanting to move and just stay where he was; content and tired, yet warm against Zoro.

Neither of them really moved until their breathing returned to something closer to normal. Zoro raised an arm to card through Sanji’s hair and he lifted his head, resting his chin on Zoro’s chest. “You suck.”

“You liked it.” Zoro barely grunted the words, eye closed as he simply rested on the bed with Sanji, fingers idly playing with Sanji’s hair.

“This was supposed to be my thing.”

“Oh, it was,” Zoro agreed. “Just didn’t want to be left out.”

“Left out?” Sanji rolled his eyes as Zoro smirked. “Ah, whatever, I don’t have the energy to fight with you right now.”

“You’re welcome,” Zoro answered coyly, smirk still twitching at the corners of his mouth. Sanji grunted, shifting his hands under him and moving to sit up. His body was stiff, despite him feeling really relaxed, but he knew he couldn’t sleep on Zoro the way he’d been laying. Zoro stiffened under him with a grunt, and Sanji gave him a sympathetic look before he climbed off Zoro, breaking away from him fully and leaving a mess in his wake. “I need another shower.”

“Yup,” Sanji agreed. He heard Zoro get up off the bed behind him, but he didn’t pay much attention, busying himself with starting the shower and wanting to get clean so they could get some sleep before Sanji set his plan into motion the following morning.


	7. Chapter 7

No one said anything when Sanji slid into the single booth of the dining room next to Law the following morning. Zoro was right behind Sanji, physically pushing Sanji deeper into the bench by his hip so he could sit next to him after dumping his food on the table with a clatter of plates. Giving both Shachi and Penguin a glare that could kill, Zoro nodded sharply as the two got the hint and left Law by himself to deal with the Strawhats. “Asshole, stop,” Sanji hissed, kicking Zoro under the table as he settled himself in between the two swordsmen.

With a grunt, Zoro ignored Sanji, content to eat his breakfast and brood silently next to him while he listened to Sanji talk to Law. Law, now used to any type of Strawhat antics, quietly sipped his coffee and waited for Sanji and Zoro to get situated. Done with a pointed glower at Zoro, Sanji turned to Law. “Got a plan for you.”

Law raised his eyebrow, looking at Sanji over his cup. He didn’t say anything, didn’t see a need to, knowing Sanji would most likely prattle on with just that reaction. Law smirked into his cup when Sanji proved his theory correct. “Yeah, so I spent most of yesterday thinking. Plan is pretty simple if you’re still up for it.”

Law set his cup down, letting his eyes move to Zoro. A shiver ran down Law’s spine; one that he wasn’t entirely sure was connected to their previous engagements, or the deadly glare the other swordsman was currently giving him. It was clear Zoro still didn’t like the idea of Law attempting to date his captain, but ultimately, the choice wasn’t his. Law moved his gaze back to Sanji, hoping his attempt to dismiss Zoro’s glare without personal effect worked. “I’m listening, Blackleg-ya.”

“Okay, good, you’re still on board for this.” Sanji turned and smacked Zoro in the arm. “You owe me a hundred beli, fuckhead.”

“Fuck off,” Zoro rolled his eye. “Didn’t shake on it.”

“Whatever, you still owe me.” Clearing his throat and picking up his fork, Sanji picked at his food. “So, what I was thinking was rather simple, honestly, Law. I figured you would want it that way, and, well, with Luffy, that’s better.”

“I still don’t understand why you are so willing to help, but… but I am thankful.” Law tried to keep his expression neutral, but he could feel the slight heat of his cheeks. This attraction of his to Luffy wasn’t like past experiences of his. There was something deeper, some pull toward the other man that Law couldn’t seem to explain. Zoro’s low growl of frustration and Sanji’s whimsical sigh brought Law back to the conversation at the table.

“Just eat, we talked about this,” Sanji was saying to Zoro, their eyes locked as they stared at one another. Law could feel the tension in the air as neither of them moved before Zoro— Law was a little shocked to see him back down from Sanji a second time in as many days— went back to his food, apparently deciding ignoring them was the better option for the moment.

“What was it that you had in mind, Blackleg-ya,” Law asked, wanting to get this very uncomfortable conversation over with. He could feel the eyes of his crew staring at him, wondering why he was sitting with Zoro and Sanji of all people. The whispers of Law sleeping with Zoro made their way around the Polar Tang fairly quickly as apparently Zoro encountered Penguin in the hall on the way back to his room, still completely naked and not giving a shit about anything. Law also found out from the Strawhat doctor, Zoro and Sanji’s relationship was common knowledge, had been since before the war two years ago.

“Dinner,” Sanji expressed with a bright smile.

“Dinner,” Law questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

“That’s what the bastard cook said, Trafalgar,” Zoro added, picking up a coffee mug and taking a drink. Law didn’t miss the pointed glare thrown his way over the top of the mug rim.

“Anyway,” Sanji pointedly ignored Zoro. “What I was thinking was dinner on the Sunny, just the two of you—” Sanji paused as Zoro turned to look at him angrily. “— four of us, since I will cook and Zoro absolutely refuses to let me handle this.”

Satisfied, Zoro went back to eating, even deciding Sanji had a good enough handle on things, or whatever it was going through his head, to slide out of the bench seat and wander off to get more food. Sanji took advantage of the space and slid over, closer to where Zoro had been first sitting. Law sighed heavily. “It’s a simple enough proposal, Blackleg-ya.”

“That’s the point, Law.”

“Do you think it will work?”

“Don’t know. What is it you want from Luffy?”

Law felt the blush color his cheeks, he couldn’t hide it if he tried and ducked his head to hide under his hat brim. “I don’t want anything from him, save companionship.”

“Mm,” Sanji hummed, casually picking up his own coffee mug. “Good answer.”

Zoro appeared again, smacking down another plate full of all sorts of breakfast fare, including toast. Law couldn’t help the shudder of disgust as he watched Zoro poke at his eggs, using the toast as a fork. “When do you propose we carry out this plan,” Law asked simply, horrified, yet unable to pull his gaze away from Zoro’s table manners. He could sympathise with Sanji on that one.

“T’ight,” Zoro spoke around a mouthful of food.

“Tonight?” Law was a little shocked as he slammed down his coffee mug in alarm.

“You got a problem with repeating shit, don’tcha, Trafalgar?” Zoro sat back in his seat, eyeing Law scrutinizingly.

“I do not,” Law defended, scoffing at Zoro. “I am just a little shocked that you think you can pull this off in one day.”

“I don’t think, Law, I  _ know.” _ Sanji smirked. “You’ve seen me cook, don’t underestimate me.”

“I wasn’t.” Law flicked his eyes to the large table, spotting Luffy surrounded by both crews, enjoying breakfast and laughing the loudest of all. “I was just…”

Zoro twisted to look over his shoulder, sneering as he turned back. “I’ll get him there; don’t get your panties all twisted.”

Law, having finally had about enough of Zoro’s attitude, looked him square in the eye. “Don’t wear them; you of all people should know that.”

There was a few heartbeats worth of tense silence as Zoro looked back at Law with one of the worst scowls he’d been given yet. Law’s fingers flexed under the table, “Room” on the tip of his tongue just in case. Then with a snort of laughter, Zoro broke out into an amused chuckle before shaking his head and going back to eating.

“Well, now that that’s over with,” Sanji started, leaning back against the bench. He’d finished eating as they talked, not having nearly as much to eat as Zoro was. “Leave everything to the marimo and myself, Law. Just be on the docks at the Sunny around eight tonight.”

Law nodded, watching as Sanji shooed Zoro from the table, leaving their dishes for the waitstaff to come by and clean up. Law watched them wander off, pausing at the main table before the two of them left together, not quite touching, but clearly obvious they were together. He frowned into his cup, berating himself for not noticing that back on Punk Hazard. He could be such an idiot at times.

Luffy’s laughter rang out loudly in the room, and Law turned his attention back to the main table with a sigh. Heart suddenly pounding in his chest at the idea that tonight he would be able to talk to Luffy about how he felt, Law was uncertain of himself. What if Luffy said no, then what? How would that affect their relationship and their alliance moving forward? But, most importantly, what in the hell did he do until dinner?


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was setting, dipping low into the sea on the horizon as Law walked along the docks toward the Sunny. It felt comforting in a weird way, returning to this ship after everything that he had been through with the other crew. If someone had told him on Punk Hazard that this is where he would end up a few weeks later, he would have laughed at them. Hell, Law was standing at the gangplank of the ship, heart pounding in his chest, and he still didn’t believe it himself.

The Sunny sat quietly and Law could hear the water lapping gently against the hull of the ship. He spotted the Polar Tang several paces away and thought briefly of just going there and not dealing with this. He had a sneaking suspicion that Zoro, despite his clear dislike of this meeting, would be so pissed off that he’d drag Law back to the Sunny whether he liked it or not.

But if Law was honest with himself, he wanted to do this. There was a soft light coming from where Law knew the galley was, meaning that Sanji had more than likely spent most of his day in the kitchen preparing for this. Law raised his free hand to rub his chest at the weird pang of guilt he felt when he realized his backing out would mean all of Sanji’s effort would go wasted. Damned Strawhats were really rubbing off on him.

Steeling himself to this night and his fait, Law walked up the gangplank and stepped onto the grass deck. His feet sunk into the soft grass as he took a deep breath, willing his heartbeat to slow. This shouldn’t be this difficult. He was simply having dinner with Luffy, something he had done more times than he could count at this point. Hell, he’d  _ fed _ the man as he was initially recovering from surgery. This wasn’t out of the ordinary. In fact, he’d had dinner alone with Luffy before to discuss plans as they moved forward in their alliance. This was nothing he hadn’t done before; so then why did it feel so very different.

Before he could walk toward the stairs, he heard Luffy yell from somewhere below, and Law turned, spotting Zoro and Luffy walking toward the ship. “Are you having dinner, too,” Luffy was babbling to Zoro. “Sanji’s food is always the best.” Luffy wasn’t looking at Zoro as he spoke, but Zoro was looking at Luffy, a small quirky smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

“Naw,” Law heard Zoro respond, body relaxed as he walked along. “Cook’s got something planned. I’m eating with him later. Not hungry anyway.”

Law swallowed as the two walked up the gangplank, Luffy jumping up onto the deck with a hand holding his hat in place before noticing him. “Traffy! What are you doing here?”

Zoro climbed up onto the ship before Law had a chance to answer, throwing a glare at Law before he walked up the stairs and into the galley, slamming the door behind him. Law could hear Sanji scolding him from inside. Luffy was still standing on deck, arms crossed over his chest, grinning at him as he waited for Law’s answer. “I suspect,” Law started, unsure of how to continue. “The same reasons you are.”

Luffy’s eyes lit up at that. “Sanji cooking meat for you, too? Come on!” Reaching out, Luffy grabbed Law’s hand and tugged, already moving toward the stairs. Law stumbled, but followed along, giddy— and annoyed at himself for it— as he felt the warmth of Luffy’s touch against his own palm. Law felt like he was getting swept away already, and literally all Luffy had done was touch him; minimal contact at that. He was truly and hopelessly doomed.

“Sanji,” Luffy yelled as he burst through the door. “Zoro said there was meat!” Oblivious like always, Luffy ran for the table, dropping Law’s hand as he tripped over the threshold.

Law caught himself and stood, clearing his throat and looking around. Sanji hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary to the galley, except set places for Law and Luffy at the end of the table. Zoro twisted in his chair at the bar to look at Law, raising an eyebrow in question, hand gripped tight to a long thin bottle. Sanji craned his neck a little to be able to see beyond the swordsman, both men staring at Law with questioning looks. Law huffed, adjusting his weapon against his shoulder. “Mugiwara-ya,” he muttered out, knowing that would explain everything.

Zoro slid from his seat, looked to Sanji, who gave Zoro a pointed glare that clearly meant something along the lines of ‘behave.’ Zoro turned back to Law, closing the gap and keeping the grip on the bottle in his hand tight. “Cook’s in here; I’m outside the door. Try it,” he hissed under his breath and then he was gone, closing the galley door behind himself and disappearing from the night’s encounter. Law stared at the closed door for a moment, not entirely sure what it was Zoro thought he was going to try, and more than a little insulted. Had it not been for Law none of them would even be in this situation because Luffy would be dead. Taking a deep breath, Law turned back into the galley.

“Ignore him,” Sanji said from in the kitchen, jerking his head toward the table. “Go sit.”

“Sanji, hurry up!” Luffy was sitting at the table, barely containing himself, but sitting, as he watched Sanji in the kitchen. Law walked over, sliding into the seat next to Luffy at the end of the table. He glanced at Law, large and bright smile on his face, before going back to Sanji as he watched every move the cook made.

Law wasn’t sure what he was thinking. Luffy wouldn’t know what a date was, if Law even wanted to consider this arrangement as such. Law tried to push the thought from his mind. This wasn’t a date, it was a set up, if he wanted to be fully honest about everything. He had no idea what Luffy knew of the evening, if anything, and he didn’t want to set himself up for failure either. Setting his weapon against the table next to him, Law simply watched, eyes moving back and forth between Sanji and Luffy carefully.

Sanji stayed out of the way as he finished getting everything ready, bringing little things to the table before their actual dinner. Law had to give Sanji credit, the man really did know how to cook, delivering such vast differences in food tastes all at the same time with expert execution. Hands laden with food, Sanji set a large platter of meat down in front of Luffy— who instantly dived into it without a care of anyone else around— before setting a plate of grilled fish in front of Law, along with a smaller bowl full of umeboshi.

Law looked up to Sanji and he was sure his shock was clear on his face. “Talked to your crew,” was all Sanji said as he wandered back into the kitchen, not giving Law a chance to react to the fact that one of his favorites was sitting in front of him, making Law realize just how hungry he actually was. Picking up the chopsticks that had been set out for him, and the toppled pair set out for Luffy that Sanji must have known he wouldn’t use, Law picked at his fish, trying a bite and realizing just how much he’d missed Sanji’s food as well.

Sanji still working in the kitchen was a sort of comforting background to Law, reminding him that he wasn’t truly alone with Luffy in the room. He didn’t say anything at first, letting Luffy eat and trying to get something into his stomach before he decided to try and talk to the other man. He didn’t think he’d ever be this nervous over talking to Luffy, yet here he was, hands shaking ever so slightly, and with sweaty palms, trying to figure out how to form a fucking sentence.

Law didn’t realize just how much he was concentrating on his food until he heard Sanji set something else on the table. Looking up to him, Sanji gave him a brief smile as he stood, leaving a pitcher of what looked like water sitting on the table. His other arm was covered with more plates; more than likely dinner for himself and Zoro. “Will be on deck if you need me,” was all he said before he turned and made his exit, softly closing the door behind himself as he left.

Placing his chopsticks on the edge of his plate, Law rested both hands on the table and took a deep breath. Now was probably as good a time as any to talk to Luffy. Heart still racing in his chest, Law turned to face the other man, pausing for a brief moment to watch. Luffy was in his own little world, eating happily and still ignoring everything else around him. “Mugiwara-ya,” Law started, surprising himself at how steady and low his voice was. “Can we talk? There is something I need to tell you.”

Luffy paused for a split second, mouth full of food. He tried to grin around it, but it was a sickening display of half chewed meat as Luffy tried to cram more food into his mouth. Law wasn’t entirely sure why that was such a heartwarming moment, but for some fucking reason it made his heart skip a beat, and he found it much easier to dismiss Luffy’s horrible manners over Zoro’s from that morning, who had been  _ mild _ compared to Luffy now. “What is it,” Luffy asked, returning to his food. Law instantly found a few things interesting and alarming about this simple exchange. For starters, Luffy had actually stopped to acknowledge him, secondly, Law understood what it was Luffy had said. Holy fuck; what in the hell was happening to him?

Heart racing, Law knew he couldn’t put this off any longer. “It’s more of a confession, really.” Law frowned, feeling like that was probably the stupidest way to word what he wanted. “Over the time we have known one another, I have come to like you as more than—”

With a swallow, Luffy cut Law off. “I like you, too, Torao! Why aren’t you eating, Sanji’s food is great!” Having paused to speak, Luffy went back to eating.

Law smiled, a faint twitch at the corners of his mouth. He should have known Luffy would react like that. He realized that this was one of the reasons he’s found himself attracted to Luffy, even back on Sabaody. He had monumental strength, yet there was this level of truly blissful innocence coupled with a level of intellectual insight Law could only dream of having. Luffy feigned ignorance— although Law got the impression it was more of a lack of caring— but if you were someone Luffy cared about, he would pay attention to every little detail and know exactly how to help.

“That’s not what— I mean—” Law cut himself off and took a moment to compose himself. “Mugiwara-ya, I don’t think you understand what it is I am saying to you.”

“No, I do.” Luffy shook his head.

Law fumbled for words, growing annoyed at himself for not being able to aptly describe what it was he wanted to say to Luffy. He remained quiet a moment to sort out his own thoughts before he tried to explain to Luffy just what he meant. Law also realised his level of patience with Luffy was much higher than it was normally with people— unless Luffy was doing something really stupid, which was a good portion of the time. Still, Law found himself content to remain patient with Luffy until he could sort himself, and the whole situation, out into a knowledgeable understanding.

“What I mean,” Law started, body tense. He was still very nervous, and the fear of rejection was making hims sick to his stomach. He didn’t think Luffy would act any different toward him, but the possibility that Law could continue after this exchange with this same longing simply hurt. “I mean that I like you more than friends— more than partners in this alliance even. I just— I want— would like, if you are willing to—”

Luffy stopped eating, looking at Law with a neutral expression, eyes somehow boring into Law’s soul. Law could feel himself caving under the simple look Luffy was giving him. Reaching out a hand, Luffy placed it over Law’s, showing that rare insight that Law found himself searching for on a regular basis. “Law, I know.”

“You do?” Law knew he looked shocked, wasn’t even trying to hide it. Luffy burst out laughing at him, his moment of inner intelligence gone. Law could feel the blush across his cheeks as he cleared his throat. “So would you— If I asked, I mean.”

Without a word, Luffy pulled off his hat and slammed it down onto Law’s head. He shook his head in disbelief with a small laugh. “You’re funny, Torao,” he said simply, as if that three word sentence cleared the air and made everything between them normal again.

“So is that a ‘yes,’” Law asked, wanting to hear Luffy say the word, to confirm what it was they both already seemed to acknowledge.

“I don’t just give my hat to anyone.” Luffy smiled, a large genuine grin as he squeezed Law’s hand in his own. “If I say ‘yes,’ will it make you feel better?”

“Yes,” Law admitted, happy to just sit in the same space as him.

“Than yes, Torao.” Luffy was still grinning and Law couldn’t help himself either, chuckling softly at Luffy’s antics as warmth flooded through him. He didn’t realize until that moment how much Luffy’s answer was truly affecting him. Something lifted from Law’s chest as something else seemed to settle in, taking place of the apprehension and uncertainty. The alliance between the two of them somehow seemed to fit better now and Law took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, feeling privileged at the fact that despite Luffy returning to his food, he still hadn’t let go of Law’s hand.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ya gotta admit, Marimo.” Sanji snubbed the cigarette he’d been smoking on the heel of his shoe. “Law and Luffy do look cute together.”

“I never want to hear the words ‘cute’ and ‘Luffy’ in the same sentence again, Cook,” Zoro scoffed, before looking over at Sanji. The blond was still smirking, near empty plate balanced perfectly on his bent leg.

The two of them were sitting outside on the grass deck, far enough to not be able to hear conversation, but close enough to feel the presence of the two men currently eating in the galley. The air had been tense for a few minutes, making Zoro more than irritable, but then it had settled and stayed at a low and content hum ever since. It was happy even, Zoro begrudgingly admitted.

“Finish your dinner.” Sanji kept his voice low, tapping the edge of Zoro’s plate. “It will get cold.”

“If he even looks at Luffy funny…” Zoro trailed off, glancing to where he’d propped his swords against the wall. Sanji caught his pause and looked up, frowning at him when he caught on to what Zoro was saying.

“Do it and you deal with me.”

“Like I’m afraid of you.”

Sanji turned to look at Zoro, narrowing his eyes. “You will be, Marimo.”

Leaning over, Zoro pressed a kiss to the corner of Sanji’s mouth. “You’re kinda hot when you’re pissed off.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Sanji sighed, pushing his hand into Zoro’s face. Zoro chuckled, letting Sanji push him away before he went back to eating his dinner. He hadn’t been expecting Sanji to cook for them while they waited for Luffy and Law to eat, but he’d been pleasantly surprised when Sanji had appeared carrying plates laden with both his and the cook’s favorite foods. Sanji swallowed a bite of his food. “Luffy will kick Law’s ass though, just so you know.”

“I know.” Zoro was sure Luffy would. He had no doubt in his mind that their captain would do anything less if Law ever did anything, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t put in a threat also. It would do Law well to know that there were multiple people making sure he didn’t fuck over Luffy, in any sense of the word.

Despite the slight bit of hostility between them, Zoro wasn’t at all surprised when Sanji leaned over, resting his head on Zoro’s shoulder. Setting his empty plate down, Zoro wrapped his arm around Sanji’s shoulders and tugged him close, pressing a kiss into his hair at the crown of his head. “If I didn’t know any better,” Sanji started after a couple minutes of silence. “I would think you are actually okay with this development in the alliance.”

Zoro smirked into Sanji’s hair, feeling the ever softening presence of Law and Luffy in the galley. It was calm, quiet, and if Zoro really wanted to be honest, felt a little more like home than it had recently. There was no anger or ill intentions anywhere on the ship, not even between Sanji and himself. Law’s presence meshed easily with the rest of them, adjusting so smoothly, it almost felt like Law had always been there. Even Zoro had to admit that this thing between Luffy and Law, whatever it turned into, probably wasn’t the worst thing Luffy had ever done. It didn’t mean he had to say it outloud to Sanji, though. “Keep telling yourself that, Sanji,” Zoro murmured, feeling Sanji snuggle a little closer at the mention of his name. “Keep telling yourself that.”


End file.
